El Camino De Un Guerrero Ninja
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Luego de una promesa, el ultimo Gerrero Z esta encargado de su ultimo decendiente. ¿Sera capaz Krilin de guiar a Naruto con el Estilo Kame Sennin por el gran camino de un ninja? -¡Reescrito!- -Ver "Legado"-
1. Prologo: El Ultimo Guerrero

**Notas del Autor:**

**¡Sii! Mi primer fanfic de naruto. Como deben imaginar es un crossover con DB/DBZ/DBGT, calma que no seran mas fuertes que los personajes al final de Dragon Ball o inicios de Dragon Ball Z/Kai (Tal vez a lo mas que puedan aspirar en fuerza va a ser cuando Goku se enfrento a Piccolo en el 25 torneo de las artes marciales). Este crossover es el que tenia mas ganas de hacer pero lograba encontrar una trama creible o una forma de incertar apropiadamente ambos animes. La pareja sera mi favorita Naruto y Sakura (estan avisados). Finalmente, aun estoy desarrollando la idea o explicacion, pero en este fanfic Ki y Chakra seran diferentes. Por ahora una explicacion vaga que les puedo dar es que el Chakra es como se explica en la serie (Fluye en nuestro interior, ya saben todo eso...) y el Ki tambien lo tiene el ser humano, la diferencia esta en que se encuentra el Ki tambien en el ambiente, ejemplo de ello es la Genkidama y que no tiene elemento o naturaleza como el Chakra, ademas creo que en dragon ball dan una explicacion vaga de Chakra dando a entender que es diferente, asi es... existe una tecnica (creo) de dragon ball que usa Chakra; nada menos y nada mas que el Kikoho de Ten shin han, el maestro roshi le advierte a Ten que no la use ya que gasta energia de vida (que es la descripcion que le dan al Chakra en wikipedia)**

**Negacion: No poseo Dragon Ball ni Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**El camino de un guerrero ninja  
****Prologo: El Último Guerrero**

Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que vi por última vez a mis amigos. Vi a cada uno de ellos morir por separado y sucedió por muerte natural, algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría, después de todo a la enorme cantidad de enemigos enfrentados, no esperaba que murieran por muerte natural. No se como si nunca he muerto, extrañamente y por mas increíble que parezca esta es mi quita oportunidad de vivir y esperanzadamente espero que sea la ultima.

A través de mi larga vida he visto todo lo que una persona puede imaginarse. Luche para defender la humanidad, he visto personas vivir y morir por ella, he viajado por el espacio enfrentando enemigos muy poderosos, entrene hasta los limites de mi fuerza, tuve un mejor amigo, tuve muchos amigos, maestros, una esposa y una hija, un nieto, y a su vez el hijo de mi nieto, podría estar todo el día describiendo a los hijos de mis nietos, ya que varias generaciones han pasado. He visto el fin del mundo varias veces, así como el de varios planetas además de este. También a su vez he visto su nacimiento.

Continué con los pasos de mi maestro, quien a pesar de haber tenido una larga vida tuvo que morir, es lo que hace la edad. He visto nacer, crecer y morir a mi familia, he visto a mis nietos, a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos, llegando al punto de que se han olvidado de mí. No me molesta, después de todo es lo que soy, un ermitaño. El ermitaño tortuga, tal y como era mi maestro, bueno tal vez no tan pervertido como el, pero si en lo demás.

He visto cambiar al mundo, sus continentes y personas. Un terrible cataclismo ocurrió hace cientos de años, que me hizo pensar por un momento que era el fin de la tierra. Afortunadamente me equivoque, pero eso borro bastante de la civilización humana, o por lo menos su gran mayoría. Este fue el nacimiento de una nueva era para la raza humana, de alguna manera las nuevas generaciones eran mucho mas fuertes que las anteriores, naciendo de esta manera algo que regiría al mundo de ahora en adelante. Algo que seria fundamental de aquí en adelante: los ninjas.

Los ninjas. No se mucho sobre ellos, ya que al ser aislado de la civilización como el termino ermitaño lo indica, no los veo muy seguidos. Aunque por las pocas veces que los he visto en acción debo decir que son sorprendentes. Sus avances son notables, descubrieron un nuevo tipo de energía oculta en los humanos, algo llamado Chakra. No puedo decir lo que es ya que no lo domino, ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo, después de todo yo no soy un ninja, soy un guerrero y como tal debo hacer honra a mis maestros y mis amigos, perpetuando y mejorando el estilo de lucha de la escuela de la tortuga.

Luego del terrible cataclismo a nivel mundial que arrazo con la tierra me vi forzado ha abandonar la isla en donde mi maestro se había asentado siglos atrás, buscando un nuevo hogar no se me ocurrió mejor lugar que el sitio donde estaban mis mejores recuerdos además de aquella isla. Me refiero al lugar donde alguna vez vivió mi mejor amigo y su familia; unas hermosas montañas de paisaje verde, que para mi conveniencia estaba bastante aislada de la sociedad que nuevamente surgía en la tierra.

El tiempo pasó y la nueva generación de humanos segmento la tierra en nuevos países y naciones. Para mi gran sorpresa, en las cercanías a donde yo residía, una nueva comunidad de estas nuevas naciones se creo. La aldea oculta entre las hojas. Yo no me moleste, mi casa quedo dentro de los limites del pueblo, aunque me preguntaron varias veces si quería acercarme a ellos, pero agradablemente aceptaron mi voto de ermitaño, me encuentro aun dentro del bosque profundo, los suficientemente lejos del pueblo para no ser molestado, aunque de vez en cuándo salgo para ver lo que es de la nueva civilización o para ser mas especifico, para ir a revisar mi descendencia.

Jamás perdí de vista a mis descendientes, quienes fueron unos de los sobrevivientes del terrible caos que estuvo en la tierra. Por ahora solo queda uno, quien para mi alegría tiene una familia, su nombre Minato Namikaze. Debo decir que estaba sorprendido, era el ninja más grande y poderoso del pueblo, así como su líder, llamado Hokage, El Cuarto Hokage.

Gracias a el, la aldea se hacia prospera mostrando ser un gran líder para ellos. Lamentablemente esto no duro mucho tiempo, un enorme demonio en forma de zorro ataco la aldea. Al sentir aquella maligna presencia me decidí a ayudar, después de todo por algo soy un guerrero, inmediatamente fui a enfrentarlo. El demonio era muy poderoso y para mi sorpresa era inmortal. Durante pleno combate en contra del monstruo un sapo gigante apareció y en su lomo se encontraba Minato.

La llegada de mi descendiente causo que me distrajera y me golpeara, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Desperté lentamente en una extraña habitación, aun mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera hablar o responder las preguntas de las personas presentes. Entre ellos había un hombre que me llamo la atención, los presentes se dirigían a el con respeto. Finalmente me dispuse a hablar, recuerdo la conversación bastante bien.

"¿Dónde me encuentro?" pregunto aun desorientado y un tanto alterado.

"No se preocupe. Se encuentra en el hospital de la aldea de Konoha." Me responde respetuosamente. "Mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tercer Hokage. Ha estado una semana inconciente, desde el incidente del zorro nueve colas. Fui uno de los testigos de la batalla" el hombre hizo una breve pausa. "Usted es realmente sorprendente, sin su ayuda no habríamos podido evacuar a los aldeanos a tiempo. ¿Podría decirme su nombre?" pregunto curioso el Hokage.

"Claro…" hago una pausa, al parecer mi edad me afecta mas de lo que espere. "Mi nombre es Krillin, Ermitaño Tortuga" le respondo honestamente. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que apareció Minato"

"El Zorro de nueve colas fue derrotado gracias a el sacrificio del Cuarto Hokage" dijo tristemente hombre.

"¿Sacrificio? Eso quiere decir que…" el silencio del hombre es mi respuesta. "ya veo, entonces hasta aquí llego mi descendencia" digo tristemente, ya no habían mas miembros de mi familia, yo era el ultimo. Hasta aquí llego mi linaje.

"¿Su descendencia? ¿Es familiar de Minato?" pregunto curioso el hombre y un tanto incrédulo, aunque podría decir fácilmente que también estaba esperanzado.

"Si, pero no podría decir que soy su abuelo o tatarabuelo, me encuentro mucho mas arriba de ello" Ante esta respuesta el hombre me mira en desconfianza, es normal después de todo. "Supongo que podrían hacer una prueba de sangre para a ello, aunque para que me molesto… mi ultimo descendiente esta muerto" dijo desanimadamente, estaba tan orgulloso de Minato y tenia grandes esperanzas para sus descendientes, esto de verdad me desanimo.

"Bien, tal vez no sea inservible ese examen de sangre. Minato tiene un hijo y no tiene parientes con que vivir, ya que su madre murió durante el parto" dijo lamentablemente Sarutobi, ese comentario me da esperanzas, no todo esta perdido entonces. "Esperaremos a que se recupere un poco mas para tomar muestras de sangre… cambiando el tema hay algo que me tiene sorprendido. Sus Jutsus son sorprendentes, jamás escuche de un ninjutsu que permitiera volar, en verdad usted es un ninja notable"

"No ha escuchado ninguno porque no hay, yo no soy un ninja… yo soy un guerrero"

Al terminar los exámenes de sangre no lo podían creer, encontraron la relación entre Minato y yo, pero eso no fue lo que les sorprendió, más bien el hecho de que pudieran comprobar mi edad. El alboroto duro bastante tiempo, pero todo se soluciono. Ahora estoy criando a Naruto, aunque al entregármelo no tardaron en decirme su oscuro secrete… el enorme sacrificio de Minato. El zorro de nueve colas dentro de Naruto.

No te preocupes, Minato. Yo cuidare de el. Esa es la promesa solemne de este último guerrero.

**Continuara…**


	2. I

**I - ¡Lo inesperado!: La Decisión y Sus Consecuencias.**

_El concejo de la aldea de la hoja estaba reunido junto al Hokage y a un desconocido anciano que sostenía un bebe desnudo con un extraño signo en su vientre. El anciano tenia el pelo totalmente blanco que emparejaba a su bigote, no tenia gran estatura y mientras que con su brazo izquierdo sostenía al bebe, con el derecho sostenía un extraño bastón. Su vestimenta era bastante peculiar para esta época, consistía en un traje casi completamente negro, salvo por el borde de los pantalones y la parte central de la camisa, esta en vez de usar botones tenia cordeles negros uniéndolas. _

_Actualmente la reunión era un terrible bullicio entre los miembros, por unos momentos el Hokage actual espero a que el bullicio se terminara, pero lamentablemente esto no llego, forzándolo a intervenir. "¡Silencio!" ordeno el Hokage, creando el efecto esperado. "Miembros del concejo, como ya deben saber, estamos aquí para decidir el futuro de Naruto". Al pronunciar estas palabras, nuevamente se armo el murmullo entre los presentes. "¡Orden! ¡Orden!" grito el Hokage, estos obedecieron._

"_¡Debe ser exterminado!" grito uno de los miembros. "¡Es un demonio!"_

"_¡Si! ¡El va a destruir la aldea! ¡Es un peligro para todos nosotros!" grito otro miembro._

"_¿Se olvidan que es el hijo de Namikaze? Ademas él no es un demonio. ¡Es un héroe!" grito el Hokage enfadado ante la ignorancia de los presentes. Por un lado se alegraba de que Minato no estuviera vivo para ver esto, por otro lado era lo que más hacia falta. _

"_No culpen al carcelero por los crímenes del preso" Interrumpió sorpresivamente el enajenado al concejo. Los presentes miraron de mala manera al sujeto desconocido y la respuesta no tarda en llegar._

"_¡Que atrevimiento! ¿Quién es el que osa hablarnos de tal manera irrespetuosa?" dijo uno de los miembros con aire de superioridad, señalando su grito hacia Krillin. "¡Sarutobi! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!" ahora su enojo iba hacia el Hokage._

"_El tiene derecho a estar presente, después de todo es el único familiar vivo de Minato, por lo tanto el único de Naruto… si alguien tiene derecho a saber sobre el futuro de Naruto, es el. Su nombre es Krillin, el ermitaño tortuga" presento cordialmente el Hokage. _

"_¿Qué? Namikaze no tiene familiares vivos" apelación venida del mismo miembro anterior._

"_Si los tienes, ha vivido todo cerca de los limites montañosos de la aldea de la hoja, se que tienen registros de su propiedad ya que el… se encontraba aquí antes de que esta aldea fuera creada" El Hokage no sabia como expresar esta idea, después de todo solo los que vieron el examen de edad del anciano podria creerlo, 619 años de edad… ¿Quién podría creerlo?_

"_¿Posterior a la aldea de la hoja? La edad te esta afectando, Sarutobi" dijo otro miembro del concejo._

"_Si… he vivido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de la gran era del caos Konoha tenia el nombre de la región 439, Monte Paoz" explico detalladamente y haciendo bastante memoria, ya que desde hace 300 años que se había asentado en este lugar._

_El concejo guardo silencio, uno de los ancianos no tardo en comenzar a buscar el registro de vivienda y propiedad del anciano, sorprendido ante la verdad, todos guardaron silencio, Sarutobi fue el primero en terminar con esta tensión. "Quiero que Naruto viva con su único familiar, es mucho mejor que envasarlo a un orfanato, su ustedes le dan este trato… no quiero imaginar lo que le harán en aquel lugar" dijo en tono de reproche. _

--

"_Y pensar que ya han pasado cinco años desde entonces_"

Krillin estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Naruto dormir. En un principio le fue bastante difícil criar al muchacho, después de todo hace cientos de años que no cuidaba a un menor, desde su hija Maron. Ese pensamiento inconcientemente creo una sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de los cientos años de diferencia, para su sorpresa era rubio de ojos azules al igual que Dieciocho y Maron. "_En estos momentos debes estar riéndote, ¿Verdad Dieciocho?_" pensó como si su esposa lo escuchara desde el otro mundo.

Era hora de despertar a Naruto, desde que el niño vivía con él no podía darle la comida que cultivaba por si mismo, debía alimentarse bien un niño en crecimiento. En un inicio se espanto, ya que el anciano no trabajaba lo que significaba que no podía recibir dinero de algún lado, pero agradecidamente el Hokage se ofreció a darle dinero mensual, lo suficiente para hacerse cargo del niño.

Cuidadosamente el anciano se acerco a la cama del muchacho. "Naruto, debemos ir al mercado" dijo sacando suavemente al muchacho de su sueño. El muchacho abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos azules. Era verdad que los ojos de Naruto eran azules, pero estos mostraban un color más oscuro, como si emanaran su poderoso espirito. Por alguna extraña razón le recordaban mucho a Goku cuando se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin, a pesar de que tenían una potencia enorme, mostraban una paz interna enorme. "¡Apúrate Naruto! Si te portas bien, te daré ramen para hoy"

Como si al muchacho le hubieran lanzado una bomba salto de la cama, "¡Ramen! ¡Ramen!" grito el muchacho con enorme entusiasmo, notando que su trabajo ya estaba hecho, el anciano salio de la habitación dejando al muchacho cambiarse de ropa. Era pequeño, pero se encontraba en esa fase en la que quería hacer todo por si mismo.

A los breves par de minutos salio Naruto totalmente vestido usando una polera negra de una talla mas grande a la aconsejada y unos pantalones naranjos, alcanzando al anciano en la sala de la casa. "Veo que esta vez te pusiste la ropa en el orden correcto" felicito Krillin a su nieto. Era la mejor forma de llamarle, no estaba seguro de cuantos tatara debía usar para llamarlo correctamente.

"¡Si abuelito! ¿Me vas a dejar en el parque?" pregunto entusiasmado el muchacho, aunque mas que una pregunta era una suplica. Naruto podía jugar en la arena por horas y jamás se aburriría. Claro que el muchacho notaba que los demás niños no se juntaban con el, o por lo menos cada vez que alguien lo intentaba sus padres venían inmediatamente a impedirlo, milagrosamente Krillin sabia distraerlo y diciéndole que algún día encontraría a un amigo.

"Si Naruto, pero recuerda que no te tienes que alejar de la zona de juegos… ¿Y si algo pasa?" pregunta Krillin juguetonamente, recordándole una de las reglas de seguridad que había puesto.

"¡Aumento mi Ki!" Respondió recordando la regla en su habitual tono infantil de niño de cinco años.

Krillin entrenaba al muchacho desde hace un año, pero nada serio ni muy duro. La mayoría de los entrenamientos los presentaba hábilmente entre juegos infantiles y sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta aprendía varias cosas. "Bien dicho" felicito nuevamente el anciano, el infante inmediatamente comenzó a jalar al anciano hacia la puerta. Lentamente caminaron desde la casa ubicada en el bosque hacia la aldea. Naruto siempre le ponía atención a toda la vegetación del entorno, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al parque, donde estaban todos los otros niños jugando. "Bien Naruto, debo ir a comprar. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres estar aquí?" pregunto un tanto preocupado de lo que le pudiera suceder a su nieto.

El berrinche del muchacho no tardo en llegar. "¡No! Ese lugar es muy feo… y tu siempre te entretienes hablando con todo mundo" respondió de mala gana, recordando el mal habito del muchacho. Krillin simplemente sonrío nostálgicamente, acción que no fue desapercibida para el niño. "¿Pasa algo abuelo?" pregunto un tanto preocupado.

"No… nada Naruto… Bueno, ya debo irme. Estaré aquí lo mas rápido que pueda, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo cariñosamente el anciano dándole una cariñosa palmada en la cabeza. Sin decir mas el anciano lentamente apoyando su bastón en el suelo se fue hacia el mercado. "_Roshi… ahora entiendo… lo que nos hace la edad_" Pensaba Krillin recordando el pasado de antaño junto a su maestro y Goku. Durante sus entrenamientos en compañía de ellos, siempre notaba que Roshi hablaba mucho con casi todas las personas, como si conociera a todo el mundo y siempre tenia la misma reacción que Naruto ahora.

A sus espaldas, Naruto observo como se alejaba su querido abuelo, una vez que ya desapareció de su vista fue al hacia los juegos infantiles. Lamentablemente a cada juego que el muchacho se acercaba, los adultos indicaban a los niños que se alejaran. Esto no era nada nuevo, pero siempre recordaba lo que le decía su abuelito.

--

_Naruto estaba llorando solo en los juegos del parque, todos los niños estaban lejos de el y los padres de ellos les ordenaban que se mantuvieran alejado. Esto le causaba mucho dolor, pero oportunamente llego su abuelo. "Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto cariñosamente mientras abrasaba al muchacho por la espalda, este se acuno en su pecho llorando aun mas fuerte._

"_Ellos… todos me odian… y… no tengo amigos… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" preguntaba el muchacho como si nacer hubiera sido un castigo. Ante esa pregunta Krillin se puso aun más triste, ya que no le podía contar la verdad aun. _

"_No te preocupes… algún día encontraras a un verdadero amigo… de hecho no te vas a dar cuenta cuando tengas uno… es solo cuestión de tiempo" dijo sabiamente el anciano._

"_¿De... de verdad?" pregunto mientras sorbía sus mocos y los limpiaba con su brazo. _

"_Si… y créeme… los amigos no se toman a la ligera, cuando encuentres a uno te dará recuerdos muy valiosos que te duraran toda tu vida, tanto buenos o malos, aunque nunca debes recordar los malos, ni menos aun enfocarte en ellos" dijo Krillin mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para limpiarse. "Hasta que lo encuentres, no estarás solo… me tienes a mi… al Hokage…"_

"_¿Al Hokage?" pregunto dudoso el muchacho._

"_Si… Que no recuerdas que siempre que tiene tiempo nos va a visitar, sin contar además de que te lleva regalos en tus cumpleaños y te lleva a comer ramen… el es un amigo" le recordó el anciano sorprendido de que no se acordara del otro anciano._

"_Y tu… ¿Tienes amigos?" pregunto nuevamente curioso Naruto._

"_Si…" respondió con una sonrisa en su cara._

"_¿Y donde están? Nunca he visto a nadie además del Hokage"_

"_Están en mi corazón… siempre conmigo, eso es lo que hace a un amigo especial. Ellos nunca te abandonaran aunque ya no estén en presencia de nosotros" dijo con bastante nostalgia el anciano. "Fuera de eso, el Hokage también es un gran amigo mío, tanto como el tuyo"_

"_Si… siempre le ganas en el Shogi" dijo un tanto divertido, haciendo reír al anciano._

_--_

"Debo ser paciente" se dijo decidido. Sin pensar en la soledad actual, comenzó a jugar en la torre de tubos cercana, colgándose de un lado a otro, jugando como el niño que era. Estaba tan concentrado en colgarse de tubo en tubo que no noto a otro niño que se colgaba de un tubo inferior, ocasionando que ambos se cayeran al piso. "¡Auch!"

"¡Oye! ¡Ten mas cuidado!" grito el niño desconocido.

"¡Lo siento! ¡No te vi!" se disculpo Naruto levantándose rápidamente y haciendo varias reverencias. "Es que nadie estaba aquí y jamás se acercan, no pensé que alguien mas llegara"

"Por eso mismo vine, todos los otros juegos siempre están llenos y los demás niños son molestos" se quejo el extraño niño. Tenía el pelo negro, siendo igualado por sus ojos, mientras que toda su ropa era azul.

"Bien… ya que estas aquí, ¿Quieres jugar?" pregunto el rubio tranquilamente.

"Pero ni se tu nombre" se quejo el muchacho desconocido.

"Si eso es lo que necesito para que juegues… Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" se presento Naruto al borde del grito, el niño de pelo negro se vio obligado a taparse los oídos, por ser tan ruidoso. "Listo, ¿Ya podemos jugar?"

"¡No te he dicho mi nombre aun!" grito el niño un tanto enojado por la molestia que ocasionaba el rubio.

"Entonces dímelo" dijo de mala gana. "Rápido, que mi abuelito no va a tardar en llegar… a menos que se ponga a charlar como siempre, olvídalo… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" agrego un tanto divertido, imaginándose a su abuelo hablando con todo mundo del mercado.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… ya… ahora si, ¿A que quieres jugar?" pregunto curioso, con tanta ansiedad que mostraba Naruto, significaba que debía tener un juego en mente para ellos.

"No se"

Esta respuesta tardo varios segundos en ser procesada por el cerebro infantil de Sasuke. "¿Qué no sabes? ¿Y que fue todo lo anterior?"

"Pensé que a ti se te ocurriría algo" dijo Naruto de mala gana, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza, un hábito que había conseguido de su abuelo Krillin, cuando este no sabía que hacer, sin saber que este era una acción de otra persona a la que Krillin tomo inconcientemente costumbre. Ante esta respuesta Sasuke no pudo evitar reír, acción que igualo Naruto.

"En verdad eres un idiota" dijo Sasuke entre risas. "Pero de alguna manera eres diferente a los demás…" La risa se detuvo poco a poco, quedando en un extraño silencio, la expresión de Naruto cambio a una nerviosa, esto fue notado por Sasuke. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"No… ¿No me tienes miedo?" pregunto Naruto bastante serio.

"No… ¿Por qué habría de tenerte miedo?" pregunto un tanto dudoso Sasuke.

"No se, pero todos los demás niños no se juntan conmigo" dijo Naruto un tanto desanimado por la extraña acción de los demás niños. "Si quieres irte, lo entenderé" termino con una expresión sombría en sus ojos.

"No se a que te refieres, pero si no quieres jugar, no hay problema" agrego el muchacho con un tanto de desilusión mientras se volteaba.

"¡No! ¡No es eso!" refuto Naruto. "¡Esta bien! ¡Juguemos!" dijo recuperando su tono alegre Naruto, Sasuke regreso para mirar al muchacho y entre ambos comenzaron a jugar, disfrutando de las despreocupaciones de un niño de su edad.

Con esto, el tiempo paso y una hora mas tarde ambos pararon exhaustos de tanto reír y correr. "¿Con quien vienes?" pregunto Sasuke al muchacho. Ambos descansaban sentados en el suelo.

"Con mi abuelo, fue a hacer unas compras, ya debería estar por llegar. ¿Y tu?" pregunto Naruto esta vez.

"Con mi hermano, es primera vez que me trae. Siempre esta ocupado con sus misiones Ninja, ahora esta sentado ahí" señalo el niño de pelo negro a un banco del parque cercano. Al notar la atención de ambos niños, el hermano mayor de Sasuke saludo, ambos niños respondieron al saludo.

"¿Es un Ninja? ¡Increíble!" grito Naruto sorprendido ante la respuesta Sasuke.

"Si, y recientemente lo ascendieron a rango Chuunin" continuo orgulloso Sasuke. "El problema es que ahora estará mas ocupado que antes por las nuevas misiones, pero algún día yo también seré un Ninja y podré superar a mi hermano. En el año siguiente me dejaran entrar a la Academia Ninja" dijo feliz el niño Uchiha.

"¡Wow! Una pregunta, ¿Los Ninja son respetados?" pregunto Naruto con un tanto de esperanza en su voz.

"¡Si! ¡Son las personas mas respetadas y reconocidas del pueblo! A mi hermano todo el mundo lo saluda, pero el Ninja mas admirado del pueblo es el Hokage, quien sabe todas las técnicas del pueblo, además es quien dirige y protege el pueblo" Termino su explicación Sasuke.

Naruto había quedado con los ojos luminosos llenos de esperanza: Reconocimiento y Respeto, las únicas cosas que quería Naruto, dejar de ser odiado por todos, además de ser el mas fuerte. "¡Si! ¡Ese será mi objetivo!" grito niño rubio sorprendiendo a Sasuke. "¡Seré Hokage! ¡Todo el mundo dejara de odiarme y finalmente ser reconocido como alguien!" Grito nuevamente Naruto.

"¿Serás Hokage? ¡Ha! ¡Eso es imposible!" se burlo Sasuke.

"Tal vez no ahora, pero algún día seré Hokage" Antes de que pudieran continuar la conversación, una voz a las espaldas de Naruto y Sasuke los interrumpió.

"¿Serás Hokage?" pregunto curioso Krillin, ganando la sorpresa de ambos niños.

"¡A-abuelo! ¡No me asustes así!" grito Naruto aun nerviosos por la llegada imprevista de su abuelo. "Abuelo, el es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchita…" Antes de que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido por el mismo Sasuke, quien mostraba notable enfado.

"¡Es Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha!" corrigió el niño.

"Ehh… lo lamento, bueno, Sasuke, el es mi abuelo Krillin" termino la presentación Naruto, con sus acciones infantiles. Al ver el muchacho aun lado de Naruto, Krillin se alegro bastante.

"Un gusto en conocerte Sasuke, pero Naruto… ya tenemos que irnos, me tarde mas de lo que esperaba" dijo el anciano sorprendido por la velocidad a la que corría el tiempo, se había olvidado lo fácil que corría este cuando uno tiene horarios. Antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar algo, el joven que observaba al par de niños se acerco al ahora trío.

"Sasuke, ya es hora de irnos. Mi primera misión como Chuunin va a comenzar, le diré a mamá que te traiga a la tarde" dijo el joven de diez años, tenía una apariencia muy similar a la de Sasuke, salvo que la diferencia de edad era notable.

"pero hermano" reclamo Sasuke en su tono infantil.

"Ves Naruto, no somos los únicos" agrego oportunamente Krillin, notando la cara desanimada de Naruto formulo hábilmente un plan. "Dice que puede traer a Sasuke a la tarde, te traeré a la misma hora. ¿Te gustaría eso Naruto? Claro, si no hay problema para Sasuke" agrego convincentemente el anciano.

"¡Si! ¡Por favor!" gritaron ambos niños.

"Bien, le diré a mama" agrego el hermano mayor. "Mucho gusto señor, me alegra saber que Sasuke haya encontrado un amigo con quien jugar, normalmente es muy solitario" comento el hermano mayor. "a todo esto, no he tenido el gusto. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha"

"Yo soy Krillin, y este niño hiperactivo de aquí se llama Naruto" presento cordialmente el anciano.

"Es un placer… bueno Sasuke, ya lo oíste, regresaras con mama a la tarde" Ambos niños se despidieron rápidamente y se dirigieron rumbo a su hogar, mientras que Krillin y Naruto se dirigieron hacia la tienda favorita de Ramen de Naruto, llamada Ichiraku, tal y como lo había prometido Krillin antes.

De esta manera llego rápidamente la tarde, donde Naruto jugaba en el mismo lugar que aquella mañana, salvo que esta vez Krillin estaba sentado en el banco donde antes estaba Itachi. No tardaron en llegar Sasuke y su madre, quien se sentó a un lado de Krillin para observar a los niños jugar. Sorpresivamente la madre de Sasuke no tenía problemas con Naruto, cosa que alegro bastante al anciano. Por fin Naruto tendría un amigo con quien jugar.

Este día estaba yendo a las mil maravillas para el anciano, lamentablemente como siempre supone el anciano, nunca dura.

--

Ya era de noche y Krillin estaba acostando al niño de cinco años en su cama. Naruto tuvo un día agotador, sin contar el hecho de que por fin había hecho un amigo. "Abuelito… ¿Sabes quienes son mis padres?" Esa pregunta jamás la vio llegar el pobre, pero afortunadamente había hablado de ello con el Hokage, esa pregunta le llegaría tarde o temprano, todos los niños tienen ese instinto de familia.

--

"_Lord Hokage…" inicio respetuosamente Krillin mientras sostenía al bebe Naruto en sus brazos. "¿Qué debo hacer si Naruto pregunta por sus padres? Se que aun es pequeño, pero llegara el día en que pregunte y no quisiera mentirle" comento un tanto preocupado el anciano ermitaño._

_El Tercer Hokage pareció pensativo por unos minutos, la preocupación de Krillin era comprensible, y debía ser tratada con delicadeza cuando el momento llegara. "Si recuerdas bien, el día en el que te deje a Naruto a cargo proclame una ley, la cual prohíbe que hablen del lo que esconde el interior de Naruto" el líder de la hoja hizo una breve pausa, notando como Krillin asentía recordándolo. "Con aquella ley también se prohibió informar de esto a los menores, con la intención de que en el caso de que le temieran a Naruto los adultos, la nueva generación no lo tratara de la misma manera. Esto significaba el modificar la historia, diciendo que el zorro en verdad fue derrotado por Minato sacrificando su vida con ello y eso se enseñara en las escuelas" informo el Hokage, pero ante tal discurso Krillin no encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. La expresión del guerrero fue notada inmediatamente. "También hay que recordar la petición final de Minato, él no quiere que Naruto crezca a la sombra de su padre, quiere que el mismo crea su propia leyenda"_

"_Eso es verdad y creo que lo hizo con muy buena intención, pero no creo que sea lo mas adecuado para Naruto. Es verdad que tiene que crecer creando su propia reputación y leyenda, pero esta mal que el niño crezca sin conocer a sus padres" respondió sinceramente Krillin. "Conozco una historia con algunas similitudes, creo que puede servir de ejemplo. Hace tiempo, antes de que los Ninja existieran como tales, yo era uno de los pocos guerreros que se encargaban de proteger a la tierra de cualquier amenaza, pero casi todo ese peso caía sobre el más fuerte de nosotros, a quien tengo el orgullo de llamar mejor amigo. Se llamaba Goku, siempre fue un guerrero notable, de gran corazón y bondad. Un día llego el momento de hacer una decisión, al pasar el tiempo noto que cada vez que derrotábamos a un enemigo llegaba otro mas fuerte para atormentarnos y en su mayoría eran por venganza a Goku. Ya preocupado por esta situación llego un momento en el que tenia la opción de vivir o morir. El decidió morir pensando que tal vez los enemigos dejarían de venir al no estar presente" Krillin hizo una breve pausa, era una historia bastante larga y no podría contarla de una sola vez._

"_No entiendo para donde va el punto" dijo un tanto dudoso Sarutobi._

"_Calma, voy llegando a ello. El problema de esto se origino antes de morir. Sucede que el enemigo de ese entonces se llamaba Cell, era una especie de androide biológicamente creado, diseñado para ser perfecto, usando las células de todos los guerreros mas fuertes disponibles en la época, y de esta manera derrotar a Goku de una vez" dijo de golpe el ermitaño, pero esta no fue algo fácil de asimilar para el anciano oyente._

"_¿Androide? ¿Alguien creo tal abominación?" pregunto bastante sorprendido. Por un momento recordó lo sucedido con Orochimaru tiempo atrás. Su misión de recolectar todos los Jutsus, y obtener la vida eterna, era una situación muy similar._

"_Si, un científico loco, retomando el tema: la situación llego a ser critica ya que era mas fuerte que Goku, y hasta aquel momento el era el mas fuerte de nosotros, o por lo menos eso pensábamos, su hijo era la ultima esperanza, Gohan. Dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos envío a su hijo a luchar, para nosotros parecía una total locura, pensamos por un momento que nuestro amigo había enloquecido…" dijo soltando una risa nerviosa, recordando aquel momento de desesperación a la perfección. "pero afortunadamente tenia razón, Gohan demostró ser mucho mas fuerte que aquel monstruo, lamentablemente se confío y comenzó a jugar con el. Esto ocasiono que Cell tomara medidas desesperadas, se intento autodestruir, llevándose a toda la tierra con el"_

"_¡¡¿Qué?!!" grito horrorizado el Hokage. "¡¿El tenia tal poder?!"_

"_En realidad, en aquel entonces todos nosotros podíamos volar un planeta con facilidad… jeje… de hecho creo que aun puedo, lamentablemente mi edad restringe mi resistencia y poder. Nuevamente al tema, Cell iba a detonar toda la tierra junto con el y ya no habia nada que Gohan pudiera hacer, notando esto, Goku hizo el sacrificio, el tenia una técnica llamada __**Shunkan Ido**__" ante esto fue cortado por el Hokage._

"_¿Técnica de movimiento instantáneo? ¿Te refieres a algo como Tele Transportación?" pregunto incrédulo el Hokage._

"_S, el se tele transporto fuera del planeta, a uno cercano sin vida para no ocasionar daños" Mintió Krillin, aun recordaba los regaños continuos del supremo Kaio Sama hacia Goku por su intrépida acción. "Bien pudo tele transportarse antes y evitar ser alcanzado por la explosión, pero ya sabes el resto, decidió morir para que no siguieran viniendo monstruos como Cell. Lamentablemente no pensó en su hijo, ya que el se culpaba a si mismo por su muerte, nunca lo dijo, nunca hablo a alguien sobre ello, haciendo pensar a todos que todo estaba bien, pero se podía ver en sus ojos el dolor y la culpa y para terminar con otra estaca en su pecho al poco tiempo nació su hermano, aun recuerdo los largos días consolando al pobre muchacho mientras el repetía una y otra vez que le habia quitado el padre a su hermano" dijo tristemente mientras movía uno de sus dedos en frente al bebe Naruto, este lo seguía con sus diminutas manos, ocasionando varias risas infantiles del bebe._

"_Es en verdad una pena, creo que se a lo que te refieres" comento el Hokage aun sorprendido por las palabras de Krillin. "Y al verlo de ese modo es riesgoso, las decisiones de un padre a pesar de todo el bien que traigan no siempre son las correctas y pueden ocasionar temibles daños a sus hijos, aun con la mejor de las intenciones" explico la moraleja de la historia de Krillin, este sonrío por un breve momento, pero su expresión de seriedad volvió con rapidez._

"_Ese no es el único riesgo, Naruto puede malentender las intenciones de su padre. Ya que la acción que realizo antes de morir puede ser fácilmente mal vista a los ojos de Naruto. Puede que en los próximos años el pueblo el pueblo vea con ojos de odio a Naruto, aunque deseo equivocarme. Lo que digo es… creo que es mejor que sepa quien es su padre a una edad temprana y estoy seguro de que podemos hacer que guarde ese secreto… respecto al sello se que se va a enterar tarde o temprano, preferiblemente a una edad mayor, pero ya sabiendo quien es su padre, podría ser un golpe menor para el"_

_Estas palabras dejaron pensativo al Hokage, habia bastante sabiduría en sus palabras y tenían total sentido. "Si, creo que eso seria lo correcto. Se que no es lo que nos dijo Minato, pero es mas correcto que vivir mintiéndole todo el tiempo"_

_--_

"Supongo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad Naruto, pero esto se debe guardar como absoluto secreto, nadie debe saber de esto. ¿Entendido?" dijo Krillin seriamente. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon ante tal seriedad vista en su abuelo, sorpresivamente Krillin levanto su dedo meñique hacia el niño. "¿Promesa?" pregunto nuevamente. Notando la intención de su abuelo, Naruto levanto su dedo meñique, enganchándolo con el de Krillin. "¡Promesa del dedo meñique! ¡Si miento me tragare mil agujas y me corto el dedo!" dijeron simultáneamente.

"¿Tan secreto es?" pregunto ilusionado Naruto.

"Si…" dijo seriamente aun el anciano. Esto ocasiono un breve suspiro, tragándose todo el miedo con el. "Tu padre se llamaba Minato Namikaze" dijo secamente.

"¿Minato Namikaze? Pero mi apellido es Uzumaki" comento dudoso el niño de cinco años.

"Veras… ¿Recuerdas las cuatro caras esculpidas en la montaña de Konoha?" pregunto Krillin, con lo que Naruto movió su cabeza repetidamente en señal de afirmación. "Minato Namikaze es el Cuarto Hokage…" ante esto Naruto dio un chillido de emoción, pero fue rápidamente silenciado por la mano de Krillin en su boca "espera que aun no termino, no te puso el apellido Namikaze debido a lo que significa, era una forma de protegerte"

"¿protegerme? ¿De que?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Ser el hijo del Cuarto Hokage significa muchas cosas, serás respetado y amado, pero siempre por la sombra de tu padre, serás siempre recordado como el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Al tener el apellido Uzumaki te da la oportunidad de crear tu propia leyenda y reputación, y con tu nuevo objetivo te ayudara bastante." Anuncio Krillin finalmente.

"¿Y… y como… como murió?" Naruto dijo con tristeza. Él ya sabia que su padre estaba muerto, pero jamás le habían dicho como.

"Hace cinco años ataco a Konoha un zorro de nueve colas destruyendo todo a su paso, él se sacrifico para matar al zorro y salvar Konoha, deberías estar orgulloso de lo que hizo" dijo Krillin tristemente, notando como el niño lo abrasaba.

"Si… entonces el fue el mejor Ninja que ha existido en este pueblo" dijo en un tono triste, pero se podía sentir la felicidad del muchacho. "Eso me da una mayor razón para hacerme Hokage, quiero continuar con lo que él hizo… ¡Quiero proteger lo que papá protegió!" grito decidido. "¡Seré el Ninja mas fuerte y un mejor Hokage que el!"

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" agrego Krillin, pero la atmosfera de tristeza aun estaba presente. Rápidamente se le ocurrió un buen plan. "Creo que llego la hora de una historia" dijo repentinamente mientras recostaba nuevamente a Naruto en su cama.

"¿Una historia? Pero tu siempre me cantas" dijo aun con un tono leve de tristeza en su voz.

"Si, pero esta es una ocasión especial… así que escúchame bien… hace mucho tiempo atrás, en este mismo lugar vivía un niño, el era muy fuerte y valiente…" inicio Krillin con la historia, mientras notaba como Naruto reemplazaba esa mirada triste por la alegre que siempre tenia. "_Vaya el día agotador el de hoy_"

--

Han pasado más de tres años desde entonces. Ahora un Naruto y Sasuke de ocho años cada uno, asistían a la academia Ninja de Konoha. Ambos ahora eran inseparables, siempre los mejores amigos. Y en este día era muy especial, ya que Sasuke invito a Naruto a su casa una vez terminada la academia. Alegre de esto ambos se dirigían tranquilamente al sector del Clan Uchiha, pero al llegar a la enorme calle ambos se sorprendieron y mas que nada se espantaron y horrorizaron. Todos las personas de la calle estaban derribadas en el suelo. Preocupados ambos niños fueron a ver lo que sucedía, pero se asustaron aun más al ver que todas las personas estaban muertas. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se paralizaron ante esta escena, el primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" grito Sasuke asustado, para luego ir corriendo hacia su casa.

Ante este grito de su amigo, Naruto logro reaccionar. "¡Espera! ¡Sasuke!" grito el niño rubio, a pesar del tremendo miedo, decidió seguir a si mejor amigo sin pensarlo.

Ambos niños asustados se movieron rápidamente dentro de la casa Uchiha, obviamente Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke. Lamentablemente nada hubiera preparado al par de niños para lo que iban a ver dentro del dojo. El hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi estaba parado sobre los cuerpos de los padres de Sasuke. "¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!" grito espantado.

"¡Sa-sasuke!" grito nervioso Naruto, ya que el hermano del nombrado se veía bastante tenebroso. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo, Itachi le lanzo una Kunai en su dirección, como una especie de auto reflejó, Naruto se interpuso, clavándoselo justo en el estomago. Cayendo lentamente hacia el piso.

"¡¡NARUTO!!" grito espantado viendo en cámara lenta caer a su mejor amigo al piso. "¡Naruto!" grito volteándolo. "¡Resiste Naruto!" grito espantado Sasuke.

"Co-corre… Co-corre… sa-Sasuke" suplico Naruto antes de caer inconciente.

"¡¡NARUTO!!" grito nuevamente ya soltando el llanto. "¡Hermano! ¡¿Por qué?!" pregunto espantado.

"¿Qué harás hermano? ¿Qué vas hacer?" pregunto desafiadoramente Itachi sin perder ese tono tenebroso. Pero Sasuke estaba paralizado junto al cuerpo inconciente de Naruto. "Lo sabia… tu odio no es demasiado fuerte, eres débil…" esta vez se acerco aun mas a Sasuke mostrando su Sharingan. Rápidamente desapareció, reapareciendo a espaldas de Sasuke. "Tu odio es demasiado débil" fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Sasuke, ya que Itachi lo dejo inconciente dándole un golpe en la nuca.

--

Krillin estaba en el hospital junto a Hokage. Ambos estaban afuera de la habitación de Naruto observando como este dormía conectado a varias maquinas, mientras que Sasuke lloraba en el asiento contiguo a la cama. Tanto el Hokage como Krillin poseían una mirada de pena absoluta.

"Ningún niño debería pasar por esto solo, si Sasuke no tiene familia podrías dejarlo a mi cuidado, lo que mas necesita en estos momentos es un amigo y Naruto le será de mucha ayuda" le dijo cortésmente el anciano ermitaño.

Sarutobi negó con pena la petición de Krillin. "lo lamento, pero el concejo no va a dejar a tu cuidado ese niño, si fuera por mi por su puesto que lo haría"

"¿Qué va a pasar con el?" pregunto nuevamente Krillin preocupado.

"Como te dije, todo eso esta en manos del concejo" repitió su respuesta el Tercer Hokage. Su conversación fue interrumpida por el movimiento en la cama de la habitación. Naruto habia recobrado su conciencia. Krillin inmediatamente entro en ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto dudoso el niño rubio de ocho años. Al ver a Sasuke sobre el recordó instantáneamente lo sucedido en el sector del Clan Uchiha, recordando hasta el ultimo momento. "¡SASUKE!" Naruto intento levantarse hacia su mejor amigo, pero por la herida en su estomago con suerte pudo moverse.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto en un murmuro Sasuke. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto llorando el ultimo Uchiha. "¿Por qué te interpusiste?" pregunto sin entender las acciones de Naruto.

Ante esto el rubio solo sonrío. Esa sonrisa que siempre lanza tranquilidad. "Eres mi mejor amigo, además como dije… yo… yo voy a ser Hokage, si no puedo proteger a mi mejor amigo, entonces no merezco aquel cargo" Ante esto Sasuke miro al suelo, soltando varias lagrimas mas al suelo.

"¡Lo odio! ¡Debo odiarlo! ¡Para poder ser mas fuerte que el!" se dijo en voz alta enojado y recordando las palabras finales de su hermano al pie de la letra, quedaron grabadas en su cerebro como una cinta de audio. Pero ante estas palabras una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió y lo saco de su atención.

"No Sasuke, el odio no te hará mas fuerte" dijo Krillin. Sorprendido ante esas palabras Sasuke observo al anciano en frente de el, "El odio lo único que hace es crear mas odio y crea una fortaleza falsa"

"¡Pero eso fue lo que dijo Itachi! ¡Soy débil! ¡Mi odio no es lo suficientemente fuerte!" grito aun con mayor pena.

"He tenido una larga vida Sasuke, he visto imperios caer, seres completamente repletos de odio caer tan fácil. El odio no es una verdadera fuerza, a pesar de lo que se dicen, que su odio es fuerte, son puras mentiras. La verdadera fuerza se encuentra en el proteger a otros, esa que nace del afán del valor ante la adversidad. No te digo que no odies a tu hermano, te digo que no dejes que eso te domine. Busca la fuerza para evitar que esto se repita y así la próxima vez que se vean podrás salvar las vidas que el sin escrúpulo quito" dijo sabiamente Krillin, recordando todas sus batallas anteriores y cada acontecimiento ocurrido durante su vida.

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrazar al anciano soltando todo el dolor acumulado por las emociones y acontecimientos recientes. Krillin rápidamente respondió al abrazo, consolando al muchacho, mientras Naruto se dedicaba a mirar. Esto continúo durante varios minutos, hasta que Sasuke se calmo. "Gracias Señor" dijo cortésmente Sasuke. A pesar de ver a Naruto a diario, no era muy conocedor de su abuelo.

"Llámame Krillin" contesto separándose del abrazo. "Señor me hace sentir muy superior" dijo con una sonrisa. "si necesitas cualquier cosa yo y Naruto te ayudaremos, no dudes en decirnos lo que sea" continuo apoyando una mano en el hombro del ultimo Uchiha de Konoha.

Oportunamente llego el Hokage. "Sasuke… es hora de irnos" dijo cortésmente. Sasuke lentamente se dirigió a la puerta de la clínica.

"¡Nos vemos Sasuke! ¡Cuídate!" grito Naruto con su sonrisa habitual, observando como el niño de pelo negro salía de la habitación, no sin antes responder al rubio con una débil sonrisa. De esta manera Krillin y Naruto quedaron solo, rápidamente la sonrisa de Naruto cambio a una expresión triste. "¡Abuelo! ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! Se que me entrenas desde hace dos años, pero necesito ser mas fuerte aun, no quiero que esto se repita y la próxima vez quiero estar listo"

Krillin cuidadosamente se sentó en la misma silla que estuvo Sasuke minutos antes. "Lo que yo te enseñare no es usado por los Ninja, es una forma de entrenamiento muy antigua. Solo usada para los guerreros" Ante esa respuesta Naruto miro sin vacilación a su abuelo, dando entender que no quería retractarse. "Bien, pero aun así deber ir a la academia, de esa manera podrás avanzar algo como Ninja. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si! ¡Krillin-Sensei!"

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin tengo tiempo para escribir, si no he actualizado en otros fanfic es por que ya casi no entro en mi pc, paso todo el dia ocupado y cuando logro hacer tiempo, este pc esta ocupado, en verdad lo siento. **

**Por fin mi sueño se realiza, mi objevo mas grande (ademas de NGE: Kame Hame Ha) era hacer un crossover decente entre dragon Ball y Naruto. Muchas gracias a los Reviews, demuestra que no estuve perdiendo el tiempo y esperanzadamente esto sera bien recibido. He leido varios de estos en la seccion en ingles, pero ninguno que me dejara satisfecho. De hecho solo hubieron dos, no recuerdo sus nombres en estos momentos. Se preguntaran, ¿porque demonios Krillin? a mi juicio es el mas apto para hacer de maestro u mentor, abuelo de naruto. Una parte mia queria a Goku, pero el ya esta fuera de grafica, es decir vamos... SSJ3 y SSJ4, ya es demaciado, Krillin esta dentro de la grafica de "Humano" poderoso, pero a esto se le agrega las limitaciones que tiene para acceder a su poder por su edad. ¿por que vivio tanto? sera explicado mas adelante, pero para los conocedores de dragon ball ya deben saber la razon, igual sera explicado mas adelante en el fanfic, como un detalle uranai baba (la hermana mayor de roshi) tenia mas de 500 años cuando termino la serie de dragon ball. roshi tenia mas de 300, bordeando los 400. Los que quieren una imagen mental de Krillin anciano. Imaginen al de DBGT con el vigote y pelo blanco, con mas arrugas, un tanto encorbado, y el traje de Jackie Chun junto al baston del maestro roshi version miniatura. Los niveles de pelea como dije antes, estan dentro del rango de Dragon Ball (NO Z NI MENOS AUN GT, salvo krillin, pero como dije tiene muchas limitaciones por su edad), asi como todas sus tecnicas, salvo una que es de DBZ, pero con cierntas modificaciones para el mundo de naruto que sera explicada mas adelante.**

**Muchas gracias... y dejen reviews.**

**PD: La relacion de Sasuke y Naruto es pueramente AMISTAD, odio los Yaoi.  
PD2: Sakura saldra en el sigueinte capitulo, como dije este fanfic es Naruto x Sakura.**


	3. II

**II – ¡El Guerrero Hecho Ninja!: ¡Naruto Uzumaki!**

"¡Ya me voy abuelo!" grito un muchacho de doce años de edad mientras iba rumbo a la puerta, despreocupadamente miro el reloj de la pared de su casa, se sorprendió al notar lo que este marcaba. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!" grito espantado. "¡Iruka-Sensei me va a matar!"

"¿Comiste tu desayuno?" pregunto el anciano preocupado, llegando desde el fondo de la casa.

"¡Si!" respondió automáticamente el muchacho.

"¿Llevas tu almuerzo?" pregunto nuevamente, conociéndolo lo más probable era que lo hubiera dejado sobre la mesa. Como un reloj suizo el muchacho se regreso hasta la mesa del hogar para tomar el paquete llamado almuerzo, quedando frente al anciano. "Debes dejar de ser tan descuidado" regaño el anciano, y como respuesta el muchacho se rió, antes de que pudiera responder el muchacho nuevamente recordó la hora.

"¡Luego me regañas! ¡Debo irme!" grito el muchacho para salir corriendo por la puerta. "¡Nos vemos abuelo!"

"¡Adiós Naruto! ¡Esfuérzate! ¡Pero no exageres!" respondió Krillin divertido y sonriente ante la notable hiperactividad de su nieto, sin contar su entusiasmo. Silencioso el anciano observo a Naruto alejarse de entre el bosque en dirección a la aldea. "Crecen bastante rápido, ¿Verdad Dieciocho?" pregunto el anciano con nostalgia. Dejando de pensar en aquellos recuerdos se dirigió a hacer sus quehaceres.

Han pasado más de cuatro años desde la masacre Uchiha. Naruto siguió creciendo bajo la tutela y entrenamiento de Krillin, que se volvió notablemente más severa desde aquel instante. El muchacho seguía siendo igual de alegre, usando esta misma alegría para ocultar su sufrimiento de los demás. Es verdad, el pueblo jamás acepto a Naruto, tan solo unos cuantos veían a Naruto como persona y el muchacho notaba esto. El único a quien mostraba esta pena era a su querido abuelo Krillin.

El inicio de la academia no fue el mejor, de hecho este nuevo año era el único que parecía ser el decente gracias a la llegada de Iruka, lamentablemente a la edad de Naruto era bastante tarde. Durante todos los años anteriores y pese a las quejas de su abuelo, el muchacho era despreciado por los profesores gracias a su prisionero en su sello. Siempre reprobaban al muchacho, jamás le contestaron una pregunta en clases y siempre pasaba difícilmente sus exámenes, aunque por esfuerzo del propio Krillin lograba hacer estudiar al muchacho por su cuenta y de paso lograba aprender algo el mismo del nuevo mundo Ninja. Ahora el único problema para el muchacho eran las clases de deportes, ya que era la única clase en la que Iruka no participaba, significando el hecho de que Naruto nunca fue evaluado ni observado remotamente.

Su amistad con Sasuke continuo através de los años, aunque lamentablemente no tan unidos como en aquel entonces. Pocas veces se veían fuera de la academia Ninja, mientras que dentro de ella se veían regularmente. Siempre era Naruto quien se sentaba al lado del Uchiha, para los celos de todas sus admiradoras.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha tenía un club de admiradoras muy grande, casi todas las muchachas de su edad suspiraban por el joven de pelo negro. Y su odio principal, lamentablemente para él, era Naruto. El muchacho de pelo rubio era el único que podía crear una sonrisa en Sasuke, aunque fuera diminuta y el único con el que se comunicaba, creando mas y mas desprecio hacia el Uzumaki, siendo el Uchiha el único que escuchaba a Naruto.

Naruto llego con algo de tiempo restante para su suerte a la sala. Algunos alumnos todavía no llegaban, pero Sasuke ya estaba sentado en el rincón habitual hacia la ventana, por consiguiente dos muchachas estaban a unos pasos de el, luchando por quien se debe sentar a su lado. Naruto camino lentamente a un costado de las muchachas, alegrándose de que estaban muy concentradas en su batalla por el asiento lateral a Sasuke. "Buenos días" saludo Naruto, aun con sueño, se notaba que se había levantado de golpe. "¿Y quien va ganando esta vez?" pregunto curioso el muchacho, mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke para observar la batalla.

"Como siempre, empatadas" respondió el Uchiha sin darle mayor importancia.

Al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, la cual es bastante escasa, ambas se voltearon a verlo, la rubia mantenía agarrada la cara de la joven de pelo rosa, mientras esta le tiraba el cabello a la rubia. "¿dijiste algo Sasuke?" preguntaron esperanzadas, e inmediatamente lo notaron. Nuevamente habían perdido su preciado asiento ante Naruto. "¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces sentado ahí?" grito la muchacha rubia.

"Pues tu lo dijiste, sentándome, no había nadie aquí y lo mas natural es que me siente" dijo como si no importara mucho la situación, ambas muchachas se enfurecieron, Naruto defendiéndose para la posible paliza que venia en camino puso sus manos delante de su cara y retrocedió. Por suerte, o mejor dicho para evitarle el funeral Iruka llego al enorme salón, dando fin a cualquier tentativa de asesinato hacia Naruto, este dio un suspiro de alivio. Aunque hablo demasiado pronto. "Al receso…" murmuraron ambas dándole un enorme escalofrío.

"Ahora repíteme, porque aun no lo capto… ¿Por qué te gusta Sakura?" pregunto Sasuke astutamente, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho rubio.

"Cállate idiota…" refunfuño de mala gana a su supuesto mejor amigo.

"Tarado" de esta manera comenzó el concurso de insultos habitual entre ambos jóvenes. Esto se repetía cada día, pero no con la intención de insultar, era una forma de pasar el tiempo entre dos amigos, antes de que Iruka comenzara la clase.

Sin saberlo a una distancia de ellos la muchacha de pelo rosada, llamada Sakura observaba la batalla verbal entre ambos jóvenes, aunque mas bien su vista iba dirigida solamente hacia el Uchiha. No podía evitar notar que tenía una leve insinuación de sonrisa mientras hacia su batalla campal de insultos contra Naruto. "_Como es posible que un idiota como Naruto pueda hablar con Sasuke, es decir… Naruto es… es… es… es tan… Naruto_" Pensaba la joven con recelo. "_A no ser…_" Inmediatamente a Sakura le vino una idea que cambio totalmente su mundo. "_Si me hago amiga de Naruto, tendré un común denominador con Sasuke… eso quiere decir que… tendré mas posibilidades con Él_" se dijo entusiastamente.

Aunque su rostro de felicidad cambio rápidamente a uno de desagrado, ya que ella y lamentablemente toda la clase sabían que a Naruto tenia una enorme fascinación por Sakura, ya que el mismo Naruto estaba continuamente preguntándole si quería salir con el, y esta continuamente lo rechazaba. Seria demasiado extraño que de un día para otro se acercara al joven rubio, y lo peor es que él no la dejaría en paz. "_**¡Hay que sacrificarnos por el equipo! ¡Sasuke lo vale! ¡Shannaro!**_" grito fuertemente la Sakura interior.

--

La academia termino, y como tal todos los estudiantes regresan a sus casas, o por lo menos ese es el caso de la mayoría. Sakura Haruno estaba actualmente siguiendo a Naruto por las calles de Konoha. Cuidadosamente y a una distancia bastante larga siguió a Naruto por todo el pueblo, al parecer su destino era una tienda de Ramen, cosa que no extraño para nada a Sakura. En el camino no pudo evitar notar algo sobre el ambiente. La mayoría de los aldeanos, por no decir la mayoría le dirigían miradas de odio a Naruto, a las que el muchacho no prestaba atención. Esto era extraño, era verdad que Naruto es conocido como bromista, pero de ahí a que todo el mundo lo odie era bastante extremo.

Silenciosamente noto como en el puesto de ramen, a Naruto lo esperaban dos personas. Se sorprendió al ver que la primer era el Hokage, su ropa era inconfundible y la segunda persona era otro anciano, bastante bajito y bastante edad. El trío comenzó a hablar de cosas que a Sakura no le interesaron, pensando que no aprendería nada importante se fue del lugar.

Mientras iba camino a casa noto que la pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. "_¿Por qué todo el mundo odia a Naruto? No tiene sentido_". Pensando bastante al respecto sobre esto entro a su casa. Había algo turbio en el aire y Sakura Haruno lo iba a descubrir, aprovechando de paso obtener la atención de Sasuke. Si… por el, todos estos problemas valían la pena, aunque en el fondo su curiosidad por el odio a Naruto creciera.

--

De esta manera transcurrieron los meses, Sakura seguiría a Naruto varios días para saber que demonios ocurría con el. A su sorpresa siempre notaba las miradas de odio dirigidas al muchacho, pero a Naruto como siempre, no le afectaban. Era bastante extraño que Naruto tenia dos sitios concurrentes, la oficina del Hokage a la cual Sakura no podía entrar y el puesto de ramen al que había ido antes, también unos pocos días noto que se juntaba con Sasuke en aquel puesto, y varias veces se vio tentada a irrumpir y acompañarlos, para estar cerca de su querido Sasuke, aunque nunca lo hizo. Y por si fuera poco habían otros días donde se encontraba con Iruka-Sensei, cosa bastante extraña.

También intento seguir a Naruto a su casa, pero aquella susodicha casa no estaba en la aldea, siempre el muchacho se iba hacia el bosque de la montaña, era un extraño sendero donde no indicaba algún asentamiento de humanos cercanos. ¿Por qué vivía en el bosque? Era una de las tantas preguntas que se formulaba. La joven.

Lo mas extraño de todo fue el día de la celebración de la muerte del Kyubi, aquel día se hacia un festival muy importante en la aldea, pero por alguna extraña razón aquel día cuando lo siguió después de la escuela la gente no solo lo miraba con odio como antes, si no que comenzaba a gritarle y acosarlo. "¡Vete de aquí niño demonio!" eran uno de los tantos insultos que le lanzaban al pobre muchacho. Forzado a huir de aquel trato Naruto salto sobre los edificios y casas, saliendo de la vista de Sakura. Y la cereza al paste era que este día, gracias a su atención obsesiva por Sasuke, noto que su muchacho de ensueño le daba un regalo a Naruto, y dándole una breve felicitación por su cumpleaños. ¿Qué conexión había en esto? Todo el odio se soltaba el mismo día del cumpleaños de Naruto, que resultaba ser también el aniversario del Kyubi.

Entre tantas dudas y preguntas, se le paso el tiempo a Sakura y sin darse cuenta ya paso todo el año académico, lo que significaba los exámenes finales.

--

"¡Hoy es el día!" Grito Naruto mientras se levantaba de su cama. Totalmente entusiasmado salio disparado de su cama para bañarse y luego vestirse, mientras que Krillin estaba haciendo como de costumbre el desayuno, mas que nada porque hoy era el día de los exámenes finales, hoy Naruto iba a estar un paso mas cerca de lograr su sueño, y como todo día especial debía tener un buen desayuno de respaldo.

"¡Desacelera un poco Naruto! Hoy despertaste a tiempo, no hay razón para apresurarse" dijo el anciano mientras escuchaba al muchacho asearse en el baño, o mejor dicho el alboroto que estaba creando debido a tal entusiasmo. "Además necesitare el baño entero para mas adelante, yo también tengo que usarlo" reclamo divertidamente.

Instantáneamente salio el muchacho del baño, ya vestido como siempre rumbo a la mesa de la cocina, para comenzar a comer. "¡Es que no puedo evitarlo abuelo! ¡Hoy oficialmente seré un Ninja!" grito nuevamente.

"Lo se, lo se… y pensar para mi fue ayer cuando te tenia en mis brazos. Que forma de pasar el tiempo" dijo nostálgicamente, le paso con Maron y ahora le pasaba con Naruto, sin duda no podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando había alguien a quien cuidar. Sin embargo cuando estaba solo, el tiempo trascurría lentamente, sin duda Krillin era feliz.

"Cielos, suenas como un anciano…" se quejo divertido su nieto.

"Será por que lo soy" continuo Krillin.

"¡Naa! Nunca serás demasiado viejo" comento divertido su nieto rubio. "¡Bueno!" dijo con la boca llena mientras comía la ultima tostada. "¡Ya me voy! La próxima vez que me veas seré un Ninja y estarás orgulloso de mi" fueron las palabras finales de Naruto antes de salir por la puerta con su natural animo por los cielos.

El anciano iba a decir algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que el lo escuchara. "No me importa que seas un Ninja o no Naruto, igual me siento orgulloso por lo que eres, aunque otro no puedan verlo como yo" dijo en un suspiro. "pero igual… buena suerte… Dende… ayúdalo por favor, si alguien lo necesita es el" enuncio Krillin esperando a que su querido amigo lo escuchara desde lo alto del cielo.

--

Naruto llego a la academia Ninja, temprano sorprendentemente, lentamente trancito por los pasillos vacíos de la academia sorprendido de que nadie llegara aun. Al entrar al salón noto que también estaba vacío. "_Esto debe ser una buena señal, hoy es mi día_" pensó alegre mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se suponía que se sentaría Sasuke. No pasaron ni diez minutos y una jovencita de pelo rosado entro al salón, notando a Naruto sentado al extremo donde normalmente se sentaba su queridísimo Uchiha.

"_¿Naruto? ¿Llego temprano? ¡Es el fin del mundo!... o el inicio perfecto para mi plan_" La expresión de disgusto que había aparecido al ver a Naruto solo en el salón desapareció al instante en el que tuvo la segunda idea, el momento había llegado, de jugar las cartas correctamente podría acercarse a Naruto y estar un paso mas cerca de Sasuke.

Pero había algo extraño, normalmente Naruto saltaría al verla entrar al salón aun mas si estaba sola, era una oportunidad que el rubio no desaprovecharía jamás para invitarla a salir. ¿Qué estaba mal? Actualmente el hiperactivo muchacho estaba con los ojos cerrados, por la expresión no parecía que estuviera durmiendo, mas bien totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos. "_Llega temprano… ¿Y ahora esta pensando? Hoy debe ser el día mas bizarro de la historia_" se dijo en su mente Sakura.

"Buenos días, Naruto" dijo en un tono cordial y anteriormente jamás usado por ella para dirigirse al rubio, sorprendentemente no hubo respuesta, por lo que decidió insistir. "Naruto…" nuevamente el silencio reinaba en el salón. "¡Naruto!" grito ahora enfadada mientras se acercaba al muchacho, no había oportunidad de dirigirse a él en condiciones normales, siempre tenia que ser através de gritos. "¡Idiota responde!" grito ya al lado de el, pero este ni se inmuto, pensando que estaba dormido. "¡Despierta idiota!" grito, esta vez sumado a un golpe dirigido hacia la cabeza del rubio, pero misteriosamente aquel nunca llego. Naruto evadió el golpe sin abrir los ojos, parecía simplemente un movimiento accidental. "¿Naruto?" pregunto ya mas calmada sorprendida por el suceso anterior y paseo la palma de su mano delante de la cara de él pensando que estaba viendo, pero nada paso, cosa que enfureció aun más a la peli-rosada. "_**¡Nadie ignora a Sakura Haruno! ¡Shannaro!**_" grito la Sakura interna en su mente para crear una poderosa patada hacia la cabeza del muchacho con las intenciones de derribarlo de la silla, pero a su sorpresa nuevamente la patada no llego, el cuello de Naruto se movió hacia atrás evitando la patada fácilmente, ocasionando que la muchacha se cayera al suelo tras perder el balance.

El sonido que ocasionó Sakura al caer fue lo que saco a Naruto de su trance desconocido para Sakura. "¡¿Ehh?! ¡Sakura! ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué haces en el suelo?" pregunto dudoso ante la presencia no notada de Sakura.

"¡¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar?!" grito furiosa, "Intentaba dirigirme a ti civilizadamente una sola vez y este es el resultado" gruño la joven ante tal trato, e inconciente del muchacho.

"Lo lamento, es que estoy muy emocionado por el examen y cada vez que me pase eso mi abuelo me dijo que debía meditar para calmarme. Al principio no le creí ya que lo encontraba muy aburrido, pero él me obligaba todas las mañanas. Entonces me fui acostumbrando con el tiempo… y bueno… mientras medito no me doy cuenta de mis alrededores" Explico inocentemente el muchacho mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

La explicación dejo mas atontada, al parecer Naruto no era conciente de los movimientos que había hecho mientras estaba en aquel estado de meditación. Pero lo que más le extrañaba. ¿Naruto sabia meditar? Esas dos palabras no se podían poner en la misma oración, eran totalmente opuestas. Aquí había algo bastante extraño, una rareza más que agregar al listado llamado Naruto Uzumaki. "¿Siempre llegas tan temprano?"

"Siempre intento llegar mas temprano que Ino-cerda, pero siempre llegamos al mismo tiempo" Inmediatamente noto la ausencia de la rubia en la sala, lo que indicaba que el banco junto a su queridísimo Sasuke estaba… no… de nuevo todo arruinado… habían dos factores importantes que tomar en cuenta para llegar temprano: la primera y la mas importante era ganarle a Ino, de esta manera se evitaba la pelea y la segunda, pero fundamental, era llegar primero que Naruto, ya que naturalmente Sasuke se sentaría junto a el. Lamentablemente el plan se había arruinado estando ya el susodicho presente… pero… hay una esperanza. Las filas de la ventana, donde normalmente se sienta Sasuke están formadas de tres. Si por casualidad Naruto lograra sentarse hacia el pasillo y ella hacia la ventana lograría que Sasuke se sentara en medio y… ¡Victoria! "¡Naruto! ¡Tengo que pedirte un favor!" grito al borde de la suplica.

"¿Si?" pregunto el muchacho curioso. "_¿Será que por fin quiere salir conmigo? ¡Por fin llego el día!_" pensaba esperanzado el muchacho al ver que Sakura le estaba hablando por primera vez normalmente.

"Podrías…" inicio la pregunta lentamente y un tanto insegura.

"¿Si?" suplico que continuara Naruto, las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar de ella.

"tu…" continuo en el mismo tono inseguro y lento de recién.

"Si…" aquel tono de Sakura ocasionaba que Naruto se desesperara aun más.

"¿…sentarte al pasillo?" al terminar la pregunta el animo de Naruto cayo de un risco. Un risco tan alto que haría ver la montaña de los Hokage verse como un pequeño peldaño de una escalera. "¿por favor?" pregunto aun suplicante, mientras esos hermosos ojos verdes reblandecían. Era imposible que un hombre se pudiera negar a esos ojos, seria antinatural, inhumano, por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Naruto.

"Una cosa ante…" dijo Naruto antes de continuar. "¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" Era el turno del ánimo de Sakura para desmoronarse. No había forma en que ella aceptara aquella petición, pero si se negaba no podría sentarse aun lado de Sasuke. ¿Valía la pena? ¡No!

"ya te he dicho millones de veces que no" dijo ahora en estado de enojo Sakura, y destrozando toda oportunidad de sentarse junto a su queridísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Sin decir mas, Sakura continúo su viaje para encontrar otro lugar cercano a Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia atrás, fue jalada del brazo por la mano de Naruto.

"¿Para donde vas?" pregunto el muchacho confuso, notando como este ahora se encontraba sentado en el asiento del pasillo. "¿No te quieres sentar en la ventana para quedar cerca de Sasuke?" Ante esta pregunta de Naruto, Sakura quedo confusa. Era obvio que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura, no era novedad para ninguno de la clase ni para ella y lo mas lógico seria que Naruto quisiera alejarla de Sasuke, pero esto… no tenia sentido. "¡Rápido que ahí viene Ino!" advirtió repentinamente Naruto jalando a la joven hacia la ventana.

Naruto tenia razón, ahí venia Ino y para la suerte de Sakura ya estaba sentada. Esta iba a burlarse por la cercanía a Naruto pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, todos los demás empezaron a llegar y a llenar la sala, entre ellos Sasuke, quien se sentó aun lado de Naruto y por ende junto a Sakura, la muchacha sentada a la ventana suprimió un chillido, por fin podía sentarse aun lado del querido Uchiha, ganándole a Ino. "_**¡Toma eso Ino-cerda!**_" grito la voz interna de Sakura en señal de victoria. "_Tal vez… Naruto no es tan malo… de hecho hoy es la primera vez que hablo con el sin tener que gritarle… mucho… tal vez deba ser un poco mas amable con el_". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sasuke.

"Naruto… ¿que hace ella aquí?" escucho el murmuro del Uchiha.

"_¡No! ¡Le va a decir que yo se lo pedí!_" pensó asustada de la reacción Sasuke ante su petición a Naruto.

"Ella ya estaba sentada aquí… quise sentarme cerca de ella para pedirle una cita y bueno… me pidió que me sentara mas lejos… Así que me quede aquí… a un espacio de ella" dijo inocentemente, dejando sorprendida a Sakura.

"Si que eres insistente…" comento Sasuke a su mejor amigo. "¿Dónde nos quedamos ayer…? A… si… mequetrefe" continuo la guerra de insultos habitual.

Ante el inicio de la discusión Naruto solo sonrío, una sonrisa maléfica que hizo helar a Sasuke. Era el último día en la academia, lo que significaba que Naruto tenía guardado sus mejores insultos en el arsenal disponible. "Emo" dijo tranquilamente.

"¡Retira eso!" grito furioso Sasuke, causando una risa masiva en Naruto. Afortunadamente y antes de que Sasuke comenzara a atacar al rubio para que se retractara llego Iruka.

"¡Buenos días! Como ya deben saber hoy son los exámenes finales, van a ir uno a un a la sala junto a esta para ser evaluados individualmente por orden de lista. Así que estén atentos y espero que hayan estudiado"

"_¡Mientras no usen clones de sombra todo estará bien!_" pensó Naruto satisfecho y confiado de su victoria.

--

Reprobado.

Naruto estaba sentado en el columpio solitario bajo el árbol en frente a la academia, notando como todos sus compañeros de clase eran alabados y saludados por sus padres y/o familiares. De hecho aun se podían escuchar las bajas voces y anuncios despectivos dirigidos hacia él de parte de los adultos. "¿Ese es él? Me alegra que no aprobara" este y muchos mas eran murmurados entre ellos.

Sin notarlo a su espalda Krillin y Sasuke llegaron. "Hey… Naruto" dijo el anciano.

"¿he? Hola abuelo… Sasuke…" Saludo Naruto con la clásica sonrisa falsa, la cual Krillin y Sasuke conocían muy bien, aquella sonrisa que ocultaba su dolor del mundo, aquella sonrisa que encubría el dolor que solo podía verse através de sus ojos. Naruto inmediatamente noto la banda que indicaba que Sasuke había aprobado. "Felicitaciones Sasuke" dijo sinceramente Naruto. "Si alguien se lo merecía eras tu, después de todo siempre fuiste el prodigio de la clase" anuncio el joven rubio.

"Naruto… sobre el examen" dijo Krillin buscando las palabras que decirle a su nieto, pero nada parecía adecuado.

"No te preocupes abuelo, siempre hay un año próximo… recordé que tengo que buscar algo… nos vemos después abuelo, Sasuke" anuncio repentinamente Naruto saliendo corriendo hacia el pueblo.

"Tal vez… debería esperar un año… debería volver a la academia junto a Naruto" dijo Sasuke sintiéndose mal por obtener el rango de Genin. Krillin puso una mano en su hombro.

"No… eso haría sentir peor a Naruto, él jamás querría detenerte a ti por culpa de él… Naruto es fuerte, solo dale tiempo y todo se solucionara" dijo amablemente el anciano, pero en su mente tenia pensamientos muy diferente. "_Si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo. El Ki y el Chakra son naturalezas, perspectivas y energías muy diferentes. Al darle mi entrenamiento, le dificulte mucho el que aprendiera a usar aquella energía… en verdad lo siento Naruto, no pensé en eso_" se lamento el anciano. "_Al parecer es imposible que un Guerrero sea un Ninja o que un Ninja sea un Guerrero…. En verdad perdóname_"

--

Ya en algún lugar del pueblo, en alguno de los edificios elevados de Konoha. Naruto estaba sentado junto a uno de sus profesores, llamado Mizuki. Lo intercepto mientras este corría de un lado a otro. Extrañamente lo invito a una conversación. "Naruto… lo que hace Iruka, no es porque te odie" dijo el profesor.

"Entonces porque fui el único, porque yo" dijo aun desanimado por reprobar en el examen.

"Iruka no quiere ser blando contigo, sabe que no es un camino fácil, simplemente quiere que te esfuerces" explico Mizuki tranquilamente al muchacho.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para aprobar?!" grito nuevamente, pero aun con un inmenso dolor en su corazón. Ante tal respuesta, el adulto no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa maliciosa. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

--

Iruka estaba descansando en su pequeño hogar, recordando las palabras del Hokage. Era verdad, creció siendo odiado por todos, sin saber una razón al respecto. De esta manera lo único que quería era ser notado y por eso causaba tanto alboroto, aunque tenia el cariño de un abuelo, no era suficiente comparándolo con el amor de un padre y una madre… Naruto era igual a él a su edad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de su nombre desde afuera. Curioso y un tanto alertado Iruka se levanto de su cama y fue a responder, notando que el dueño de la voz era Mizuki. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto quitándose el sueño rápidamente.

"¡Es Naruto! ¡Robo el pergamino del pueblo!" grito el profesor espantado, o por lo menos fingiéndolo muy convincentemente.

"¡¿Qué el hizo que?!" grito esta vez Iruka.

--

El Hokage corría hacia la casa del ermitaño. Si había alguien que pudiera encontrar a Naruto, era su abuelo, después de todo, sus habilidades eran poco convencionales, y para este momento, con el pergamino amenazando romper el sello del zorro dentro del muchacho cualquier ayuda por ridícula que fuera seria oportuna.

Rápidamente llego frente a la casa y toco la puerta, a los breves segundos salio Krillin quejándose un poco. "¿Señor Hokage? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pregunto preocupado.

"¡Es Naruto! ¡Robo el pergamino sagrado!" el choque y la sorpresa en la cara de Krillin no se pudo ocultar. Concentrándose en su habilidad ya oxidada se dispuso a sentir el Ki de su nieto, esto era grave.

--

Iruka por fin logro encontrar a Naruto en lo profundo del bosque. A su sorpresa, Naruto se comenzó reír, al parecer no era conciente de la gravedad del asunto o por lo menos no le habían informado correctamente. Definitivamente este no era el estilo de Naruto. "¡Vaya! Veo que me encontraste, no esta mal… solo me diste tiempo de aprender un solo Jutsu" dijo el joven que se sentaba en el suelo, se notaba que había estado esforzándose.

"Naruto… ¿Por qué robaste el pergamino?" pregunto severamente.

"Vamos, no te hagas el tonto Iruka-Sensei… Mizuki me dijo todo, era la prueba suplementaria. Si logro aprender un Jutsu del pergamino me aprueban. Es así de fácil, ¿Verdad?" pregunto el muchacho aun riéndose. Sin notar la expresión severa de Iruka. Ya no cabía duda de que Mizuki había engañado totalmente al muchacho y sus intenciones eran robar el pergamino.

Antes de que Iruka pudiera responder ante la enorme equivocación de Naruto unas Kunai se dirigieron hacia su posición. Iruka rápidamente empujo a Naruto para evitar que le llegara el ataque, o por lo menos lo intento, ya que Naruto había esquivado el empujón y al contrario se fue en dirección a Iruka, lanzándose junto con el esquivando las agujas. "¿Qué? ¿Naruto?" pregunto el maestro, no pensó que su estudiante pudiera reaccionar tan rápido.

"Veo que encontraste nuestro escondite" dijo una voz. Tanto Naruto, como Iruka que estaban en el piso miraron a aquella dirección, revelando a Mizuki. "¡Naruto! Dame el pergamino" ordeno severamente.

"¡No! ¡Mizuki quiere el pergamino para su propio poder! ¡Te engaño para robarlo!" refuto Iruka.

"¿En serio vas a creer más mentiras?" pregunto sarcásticamente el traidor de Konoha.

"¿Mas mentiras? No entiendo" dijo el muchacho rubio sin entender a lo que se refería.

"¡NO! ¡No te atrevas Mizuki!" grito Iruka, captando la intención del traidor.

"¿A caso no sabes que te han mentido todos estos años? ¿Debido al decreto impuesto por el Hokage? El demonio zorro no murió, fue sellado" dijo convincentemente el desertor, y el grito de Iruka fue silenciado ante las siguientes palabras. "El Cuarto Hokage lo sello… dentro de ti"

Naruto abrió los ojos completamente. "¿Qué?" murmuro incrédulo y sintiendo la vista nublarse por el dolor. "¿El cuarto sello al demonio dentro de mi?" pregunto sorprendido sin poder creer aquellas palabras.

"¿Ahora entiendes? La razón por la que te trata todo el mundo como basura, la razón por las que todos te odian, el por que tienes al demonio dentro de ti… no eres mas que otro demonio… todo el mundo lo sabe… todo el mundo se rió de ti, incluyendo a tu querido Sensei. Es el que mas te odia, después de todo el zorro mato a sus padres" dijo maliciosamente y sin arrepentimiento alguno.

--

Krillin estaba buscando el Ki de Naruto. "¡Lo encontré! Pero… esto esta mal" murmuro preocupado por el muchacho. "Nunca había sentido algo como esto, Naruto esta herido, no…. Mas que eso… sus emociones… esta abatido… esta destrozado, jamás había sentido su sufrimiento de esta manera… Señor Hokage, regrese al pueblo, yo me encargare de Naruto" dijo Krillin mientras salía de la casa, inmediatamente lo cubrió un aura blanca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzo a volar a lo alto del cielo. El Hokage observaba al antiguo guerrero totalmente sorprendido. Pasaron catorce años desde que vio volar al anciano y la sorpresa era enrome.

--

"Yo… yo soy el demonio… yo… ¿Mi-mi padre me hizo esto?" murmurio con una voz totalmente herida, una voz que Iruka jamás había escuchado. Pero mas que nada le llamo la atención las palabras de la ultima pregunta. ¿Su padre? Acaso Naruto era…

El sonido de una Shuriken llamo la atención de Iruka, la cual iba dirigida hacia Naruto, y para su mala suerte el muchacho rubio estaba inmóvil ante la terrible noticia que había recibido, era lo mas natural. Nadie se podría mover después de tal afirmación. El muchacho solo podía ver acercarse la Shuriken gigante hacia el. Instintivamente Iruka se movió interponiendo su espalda ante el ataque enemigo contra Naruto.

"I-Iruka-Sensei" dijo sorprendido el muchacho al ver que su profesor se había interpuesto.

"Te equivocas, ¡Naruto no es un demonio! El determinado, alegre, fuerte, claro… a veces desespera, pero tiene un gran corazón y eso… ¡Eso no lo tiene un demonio!" grito Iruka quien observaba aun la cara de Naruto.

"Vaya… si que eres un idiota Iruka, ese muchacho lo único que quiere es poder, el es un demonio" dijo despectivamente Mizuki.

Pero Naruto aun estaba escuchando las palabras de Iruka. Aun con todo el daño que le había hecho el zorro, el lo seguía viendo como una persona, esas palabras aliviaron un poco su carga, lo suficiente como para distinguir quien era el malo aquí. "¡Ya cállate!" grito Naruto saliendo de la protección de Iruka. "No se si sea un demonio o no… no se si soy el zorro, pero lo único que se que tu tienes que desaparecer de aquí… no eres mas que un traidor" grito Naruto decidido.

"¿Y tu me vas a detener? Un demonio fracasado como tu… yo te derrotare con un solo golpe" alardeo Mizuki.

"Cualquier golpe que me des, yo te lo regresare multiplicado por mil" contesto sin retractarse. Mizuki inmediatamente le lanzo la segunda Shuriken gigante que tenia, fácilmente de un costado y evitando el filo, Naruto desvío la trayectoria, enviándola hacia lo alto de los árboles.

"Vaya, así que el fracasado tiene habilidades… veamos que puedes hacer contra esto" Sin perder el tiempo Mizuki lanzo varias decenas de kunias hacia Naruto, este con una facilidad enorme y moviendo sus brazos a una increíble velocidad detuvo cada una de ellas. "¿Qué? ¡Como hiciste eso!"

"¡Eso no te importa! Ya te dije… que te regresare cada golpe multiplicado por mil" Naruto movió sus manos hacia el frente y comenzó a hacer varios sellos de manos. "**¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**" grito y en aquel instante aparecieron cientos de clones de sombra, incluso ahí podrían haber mil.

"**Kage… Bushin…** son sólidos" dijo sorprendido Iruka.

--

A una distancia cercana, observando todo el espectáculo se encontraba Krillin. Llego mientras Naruto detenía las Kunai, al principio pensó que debía intervenir, pero Naruto tenía toda la situación dominada, por lo que se dedico a observar. Ahora estaba atónito, viendo los cientos de clones. "Ese no es ni el **Zanzoken **ni el **Shishin No Ken**… así ese es el poder de los Jutsu, ese es el poder del Chakra… de Naruto" Era primera vez que lo veía y estaba aun mas orgulloso si es que era posible.

--

Los golpes sonaron durante largo tiempo y los clones finalmente se disiparon, dejando a un Mizuki inconciente y hecho polvo. Naruto quedo parado observando a Mizuki con la mirada sombría. Estaba bien que no lo consideraran un demonio, pero no borraba lo que había hecho su padre en el. Inmediatamente noto a Krillin que bajaba del árbol. "Tu lo sabias… tu sabias que tenia al zorro dentro de mi" dijo sin mirarlo.

"Si…" respondió un tanto preocupado, sus sospechas se habían hecho realidad. Naruto conocía de la existencia del zorro de nueve colas dentro de el y sumándole el hecho de que su propio padre lo había hecho. Iruka se dedicaba a mirar, un tanto mas aliviado al ver que el abuelo de Naruto estaba presente.

"Por que… ¡¿Por qué me hizo esto?! ¿Me odiaba? ¿Tan malo era?" pregunto enojado, triste y decepcionado.

"Primero: lo hizo porque sabia que su sangre era la única la que podía mantener al zorro dentro, la única que podía soportar la carga, el confiaba en ti Naruto por el simple hecho de ser su hijo" Dijo sinceramente el antiguo monje mientras se acercaba al muchacho y ponía una mano en su hombro, notando como la tristeza desaparecía en su nieto. "Segundo: El ultimo deseo de Minato no era que te odiaran, eres un héroe Naruto. Tu mantienes al zorro dentro de ti, evitando que cause daño y lamentablemente nadie ve eso o por lo menos casi nadie" dijo mirando a Iruka.

"Pero… pero soy un demonio" dijo lastimosamente, aun soltando unas lagrimas

"No lo eres un demonio. Un demonio no sentiría nada. Tu estas llorando, tu te emocionas, te alegras, sonríes y sientes cariño por este pueblo, por tus amigos, aun por todo lo que haz pasado y lo que te ha hecho este pueblo no te has rendido ante el odio, igual los sigues perdonando y buscando su respeto, eso no lo siente un demonio Naruto. Eres lo mas lejano a uno que conozco… además ¿Quieres ser Hokage verdad? Ya diste un paso sin darte cuenta, como dije… tu proteges a este pueblo del zorro continuamente, y eso es lo que hace un Hokage… protege a su pueblo."

Ante esas palabras la tristeza de Naruto desapareció y abraso a su abuelo. "Gracias abuelo… y si… ¡Seré Hokage! ¡El más fuerte! ¡Mas fuerte que mi padre!" grito orgulloso.

"No esperaba menos de ti Naruto" dijo una voz a su espalda, notando que era Iruka el que venia. "Cierra los ojos, tengo un regalo para ti" Curioso ante esto, el muchacho rubio cerro sus ojos. Sorpresivamente sintió unas manos en su cabeza, algo que ahora rodeaba su frente. "Ahora puedes abrirlos" Naruto se sintió extraño, se toco la frente palpando lo que rodeaba su cabeza, también noto que Iruka se veía diferente, le faltaba algo… su banda. "¡Felicidades Naruto! ¡Estas graduado!"

"¿Graduado? ¡¿Graduado?! ¿Estoy graduado?" pregunto repetidamente totalmente incrédulo, e inmediatamente comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro. "¡Iruka-Sensei! ¡Abuelo! ¡Finalmente soy un Ninja! ¡Soy un Ninja! ¡Un paso mas cerca de ser Hokage!" La alegría que tenia y el entusiasmo, a pesar de lo sucedido recientemente no fueron afectadas, seguía igual de feliz que siempre.

"¡Sabia que lo lograrías! Y por eso…" se detuvo brevemente Krillin, notando Naruto detenía su explosión de alegría para observar atento lo que hacia su abuelo. De su espalda y con mucha dificultad saco un bastón, envuelto por una funda para ponérsela en su espalda. "… te mereces esto…" dijo presentando el bastón ante Naruto. "Se llama Báculo Sagrado: es único en su tipo, irrompible y es capaz de alargarse varios metros. Alguna vez perteneció al guerrero mas fuerte del mundo, una vez que el se fue… me lo confío a mi… ahora es tu turno de llevarlo." Dijo sinceramente mientras se lo pasaba a Naruto.

Este lo tomo y comenzó a examinarlo minuciosamente. "No le veo lo grandioso… ¿Estas seguro de que esto se alarga?" pregunto dudoso.

"¡Por supuesto! Toma un tanto de tiempo hacerlo sin gritarlo, pero ya que es primera vez que lo usas tienes que gritar. ¡Crece báculo sagrado!" dijo haciendo el gesto del grito, cosa que le causo bastante gracia a Iruka.

"Veamos… ¡Crece báculo sagrado!" en señal de respuesta el bastón se alargo y al tenerlo horizontal se extendió hacia unos arbustos causando un grito de asombro, tanto de Naruto como de Iruka. "¡Increíble!"

"Si… es sorprendente" continuo Iruka. En su vida Ninja había visto varias armas especiales, pero esta era la mas grandiosa hasta el momento. No bromeaba cuando Krillin dijo que era única.

"Solo no la vayas a perder" dijo severamente Krillin. "Es única en su tipo y muy especial, mas adelante te enseñare otro uso que tiene" dijo mientras hacia otra breve pausa en lo que el bastón regresaba a la normalidad. "Te tengo un ultimo regalo" dijo el anciano sorprendiendo aun mas a Naruto. "Al igual que el aquel bastón mágico, esto también perteneció a aquel guerrero. Apártense un poco" pidió respetuosamente, tanto a Naruto, como a Iruka. Apunto al cielo con su bastón. "¡Nube Voladora!" Tanto Sensei como alumno observaron extrañados a Krillin, ya que nada sucedía, pero de un momento a otro algo increíble paso. Una nube amarilla llego desde el cielo, quedando frente a Krillin. "Bien… como grite hace un momento, esto es una Nube Voladora… Naruto… súbete" ordeno, notando como el nombrado salía del transe de sorpresa, mientras Iruka seguía igual de sorprendido.

"¿Yo?" pregunto sorprendido, un tanto dudoso brinco hacia la nube y a su sorpresa se mantenía sobre ella. "¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?! ¡ESTA COSA SE PUEDE MONTAR!" grito sorprendido.

"Bien… eso despeja toda duda" anuncio Krillin alegre. En un principio estaba dudoso de hacerlo, pero estaba muy satisfecho de los resultados, todo salio a la perfección.

"¿Toda duda?" pregunto Naruto mientras brincaba en la nube una y otra vez probando lo sólida que era a pesar de ser una simple nube, mientras que Iruka mantenía su boca abierta por la impresión.

"Veras Naruto… a aquella nube, solo aquellos con el corazón puro pueden subir" dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso despeja cualquier duda de que eres un demonio. Tu corazón no posee ni un poco de maldad, es puro. Con o sin zorro demonio dentro"

"¿Ehh? ¿De verdad?" pregunto nuevamente incrédulo el muchacho, mientras Iruka se recobraba de su estupefacción.

"Si… ahora vamos a probarla… inclínate y dirígela con tu cuerpo" dijo el anciano.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto mientras comenzaba a inclinar su cuerpo de un lado a otro. "¿Así?" antes de que pudiera terminar la nube amarilla salio disparada a una enorme velocidad. "¡Ahh!" gritaba asustado del impulso repentino.

"Dirígela con tu cuerpo… mantén el equilibrio" gritaba el anciano desde tierra. Naruto se había aferrado a la nube por el miedo repentino, pero la pasar los segundos se le paso un poco el miedo, cuidadosamente se paro y comenzó a mantener el equilibrio. "¡Hey! ¡Esto es mucho mas fácil de lo que parece!" grito sorprendido con la facilidad que respondía la nube a sus movimientos. Cada vez comenzaba a hacer piruetas mas y mas difíciles en el cielo. "¡Esto es increíble!"

"¡Naruto! ¡Ten cuidado!" grito Iruka preocupado. "¿Eso es seguro?" le pregunto a Krillin.

"No te preocupes, esa nube no le dejara que nada malo le pase a quien la monte" como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado, tras una pirueta mal hecha Naruto se cayo de la nube.

"¡No! ¡Naruto!" grito Iruka preocupado por la enorme altitud a la que se encontraba mientras caía. Pero se relajo al notar que la nube instintivamente se movió para rescatar a Naruto. "Vaya… por un momento me asuste" dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro de alivio, en aquel instante Naruto regreso con su nube en frente de ellos. "Vaya que es increíble, será muy útil en misiones de reconocimiento, además de para viajes" dijo Iruka admirando de cerca de la nube. "¿Me puedo subir?" pregunto curioso el adulto.

"Si te crees capaz" dijo el anciano divertidamente. Inmediatamente Iruka salto hacia la nube, pero a su sorpresa la traspaso, estrellándose en el piso. "Al parecer alguien tiene pensamientos impuros" comento divertidamente el anciano.

"Y tu abuelo… ¿Puedes subir?" ante ese comentario el anciano bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

"No… no puedo" dijo en voz baja pero siendo escuchado por ambos, tanto como el muchacho, como Iruka que se levantaba del suelo. "Bueno… que les parece si vamos esta noche a celebrar comiendo ramen" invito el anciano eludiendo el tema.

"¡Si!" continúo Naruto sorprendido. "¿Tu también vienes Iruka-Sensei?" pregunto el muchacho esperanzado, mientras se bajaba de la nube.

"Por… por supuesto" dijo recuperándose del golpe que había recibido por la caída.

--

Sin saber de ello, el Hokage observo todo através de su esfera de cristal, estaba en verdad sorprendido por lo sucedido. "Vaya, al parecer un nuevo Ninja ha aparecido" dijo orgulloso el Hokage. "Naruto, el mundo Ninja recién se esta abriendo para ti… estoy seguro de que podrás hacer grandes cosas, no me cabe la menor duda".

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Radda-radda Radda-Radda Radda-Radda.... (¡Shnitzel! ¡te dije que dejaras el teclado!) Bien, un nuevo capitulo en linea. Espero que no lo encuentren exagerado, ya saben... sobre la nuve y el baston, pero creo que seria mejor si le daba las mismas herramientas que a Goku, para que fuera mas simbolico. Si, Naruto y Sasuke no seran como en el anime/manga, pero aqui obviamente son diferentes por la presencia de Krillin y los cambios que hubo en su infancia. Pero a Sasuke trate de dejarlo lo mas igual posible, salvo que es un poco mas social hacia Naruto. Y este ultimo a es un tanto menos idiota (Si, admito que es idiota en el anime), pero aqui sera un tanto mas normal, ademas de que la meditacion de Krillin logra enfocarlo un poco mas. He notado que a varios no les gusta la pareja Naruto/Sakura, lo lamento pero eso no lo cambio, creo que ella es la unica que puede "Soportar" a Naruto, Hinata es muy pasiva para el, naruto necesita limites, los que Sakura marca muy bien, ademas de que todo lo que dice naruto (grita) lo dice "Inner Sakura" (grita, Shannaro!!). Ademas de que sin duda creo que Sakura no puede ser "ella misma" delante de Sasuke. Siempre he tenido la idea de que la Sakura interior es la forma de ser de ella que repimio con tantos años tras Sasuke (durante la academia, posterior a cuando se vuelve rival a Ino). Se que suena tonto, pero es mi creencia, dejeme ser XD.**

**Biblioteca:**

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Jutsu clones de sombra  
****Bushin no Jutsu: Clones ilusorios  
Zanzoken: Tecnica de imagen diferida, tecnica de multimagenes (Seria como el Bushin no Jutsu)  
Shishin no Ken: Multiplicacion de cuerpos, cuadruplicacion.**

**¡Espero Reviews!**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Edicion 17/10/09:**

**Pablo: Muchas gracias por mostrarme mi error, es que incurri en la equivocacion de restarle dos años (los que supuestamente entreno con Jiraya), solo tome encuenta la edad de shippuden. La edad de los graduados va a ser de 13 (cumplio esa edad durante la mision de Sakura en este cap)**

**berto: Hahaha! No tienes que decirme esas cuatro palabras, que ya las tengo gravadas en mi craneo con un sincel. El Raging Blast promete ser el mejor juego de dragon ball en la historia (ya tengo PS3!!!) es decir no solo se molestaron en agregar a Vegeta SSJ3... crearon la abominacion mas grande que el mundo haya visto... BROLY: EL LEGENDARIO SUPER SAIYAJIN 3, ahora si sale Vegetto SSj3 seria un sueño realizado. Y no solo eso.... estoy euforico con el nuevo capitulo de Super Mario Bros Z... es decir ya comenzaron con una trama mejorada... Sonic le refrego en la cara a Shadow a Maria!!! y luego mostraron un cambio en el... haaaa, a eso le sumamos la genial batalla en la nave de bowser, el regreso de Raccom Mario... y lo mejor... ¡Flame Sonic! Siempre me pregunte que pasaria si sonic tomaba una flor... ese fue el resultado... de ahi todo se puso mejor y mejor... "Sir Sonic: El caballero del fuego!" con su fiel espada... ¿Luigi? Esa fue la mejor parte! hahaha, aunque el Shoryu reppa (Tecnica de Ken Masters de Street Fighter) de mario no estuvo nada de mal, al igual que la pelea en contra el koopa Wolverin.**

**Ahora si... me despido...  
**


	4. III

**III – ¡El pasado llega al presente!: El ermitaño, el sabio y el demonio.**

El trío formado por un anciano, un adulto y un muchacho, estaban sentados, tal y como lo habían prometido aquella mañana, cenando Ramen. Naruto como siempre entusiasmado de poder comer Ramen con Iruka y su abuelo, en este día tan especial. El muchacho ya llevaba más de tras platos comidos, Krillin solo podía reír ante la idea de que Naruto comiera tanto Ramen como su amigo Goku, aunque claro que él no solo comería Ramen, seria cualquier cosa en su camino.

La expresión que hasta ese momento se mantenía alegre de Iruka cambio a una severa, este era el tema inicial por el que había decidido venir a este lugar. "Naruto, ahora que eres un Ninja de la aldea de la hoja. Vas a tener muchas mas responsabilidades. Ser Ninja no es solo diversión, es un trabajo y un modo de vida. Estarás en constante peligro, y en algunas misiones muy peligrosas. No es para cambiarte el ánimo, ni nada de eso. Solo quiero que seas conciente de lo que significa ser Ninja"

Naruto cambio su expresión dejando de comer, interviniendo Krillin a la vez. "Se que no soy un Ninja, Naruto. Pero entiendo relativamente a lo que se refiere Iruka. Cuando era joven, yo era parte de un grupo de Guerreros. Cada uno de ellos tenía una fuerza extraordinaria. Igual o superior a la mía. Nos enfrentamos a temibles enemigos, y algunos de ellos eran mucho más fuertes que nosotros, pero era algo que solo nosotros podíamos hacer. Nadie más tenia la fuerza para hacerlo. Por eso vi muchas muertes y estuve constantemente en peligro. ¿Estas totalmente seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?" pregunto el anciano.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra! Se que no será fácil, pero por algo estuve todos estos años preparándome… ¡Este es mi camino Ninja!" aseguro el muchacho con su entusiasmo habitual, resolviendo las dudas de los mayores presentes.

De esta manera paso el tema de conversación temible por Iruka. Era Naruto de quien hablaba, si alguien podía hacer lo imposible e ir contra la corriente era él. Ahora Iruka se retiro, dejando al abuelo y a su nieto comiendo en paz, tenia mucho que hacer al día siguiente en la academia, no se podía permitir quedarse hasta tarde. Solo algunos minutos mas se quedaron ambos en la tienda, claro que todo este tiempo Krillin realizo preguntas sobre el jutsu que había aprendido su nieto.

Sin duda que la conversación se puso interesante.

--

Ya casi amanecía. El anciano se levanto temprano, normalmente despertaría a Naruto para entrenarlo, pero como solo tenia dos días de descanso antes de que comenzara su entrenamiento de Genin, dejo que descansara. Silenciosamente Krillin meditaba observando las montañas mientras notaba como el resplandor del sol se asomaba por ellas.

Algo paso que no esperaba. Una presencia maligna alerto al anciano, una que no sentía hace cientos de años y no esperaba sentirla otra vez. Regreso a su habitación para vestirse correctamente, dejándole una nota sobre la mesa a Naruto. Antes de irse y dirigirse hacia este problema debía hacer unas paradas, la mas importante estaba muy lejos, por ahora debía ir a la mas cercana: La oficina del Hokage.

"_No espere que él regresara_"

--

Naruto despertó, se alarmo al ver que había mucha luz en su cuarto, significando que era muy tarde. Se giro perezosamente para mirar el reloj sobre su mesa de noche que marcaba las 12 del día. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Me quede dormido!" rápidamente salio de la cama y fue a buscarlo, para su sorpresa no estaba en casa. Busco su Ki y noto que estaba muy lejos de la aldea.

Enojado por no decirle la razón fue a vestirse para seguirlo, pero se freno de golpe viendo la nota sobre su mesa.

_Naruto:_

_No te alarmes, fui a terminar unos asuntos pendientes y lamentablemente no tengo tiempo de hacerte el desayuno. No te preocupes de tu entrenamiento, no tenia pensado hacerlo hoy. Debes divertirte y pasa bien_

_Krillin_

_PD: no comas ramen de desayuno._

Naruto soltó un gruñido ante el último comentario de la nota. De mala gana fue a la cocina para preparar su desayuno. Entre tanto lo preparaba pensaba en el asunto pendiente de su abuelo. El abuelo no hacia muchas cosas, menos aun lejos de la aldea. Preocupado de esto sintió algo fuera de lo normal. Una presencia muy lejana. Cosa extraña porque no podía sentir presencias más allá del pueblo, salvo por su abuelo gracias a su enorme Ki y aquel era el mismo problema. Esta presencia lejana tenía un Ki muy poderoso, sin contar que tenía una sensación rara sobre él.

"_¿Será este el asunto pendiente? Si es así, ¿Por qué mi abuelo se dirige en la dirección contraria?_" se cuestiono el muchacho. Preocupado de esto pensó en investigarlo. "Pero como… el abuelo no me ha enseñado a volar… ¡La nube voladora! ¡Gracias abuelo!" como si su vida dependiera de ello Naruto acabo con su desayuno y se fue a vestir, sin olvidar su banda y su báculo.

--

Sasuke no era un muchacho feliz. Cualquiera en su posición seria feliz, pero él no lo era. Odiaba hacer trámites, pero esto era necesario, después de todo no todos los días uno iba a tomarse la foto para su credencial como Ninja oficial de Konoha. Ahora iba rumbo hacia la torre Hokage para presentar su foto. Lo que le molestaba es que había ido a buscar a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa la casa estaba vacía, lo que haría sus trámites mucho mas aburridos.

El último Uchiha en Konoha entro a la sala del Hokage. El anciano sonrío al verlo, todos los Genin estaban presentando su foto para que le dieran su credencial. El Uchiha cortésmente saludo al Hokage, para luego presentar su foto, pero una duda estaba en la mente del joven. "¿Sabe donde esta Naruto? Su casa estaba vacía"

"tengo entendido que el abuelo salio del pueblo por un asunto de ultima hora. No me dijo que llevaría a Naruto, pero por otro lado no me sorprendería que lo hiciera" comento el anciano con una leve sonrisa en su cara. "¿Entusiasmado de que a Naruto le toque en tu equipo?" pregunto divirtiéndose ante la expresión de sorpresa de Sasuke.

"El no paso el examen" dijo desganado.

"Por supuesto que paso el examen. El capturar a un Chunin le da ese derecho" explico disfrutando la cara de choque que se mantenía en Sasuke.

"¿Capturo a un Chunin y paso el examen?" pregunto aturdido ante las declaraciones del líder del pueblo. Eso sin duda entusiasmaba al joven, cosa que se noto por la sonrisa chueca en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera seguir el Hokage le paso su credencial oficial. "Bienvenido al mundo de los Ninja, Sasuke Uchiha" dijo Sarutobi.

Ya tranquilo, el muchacho se volteo para salir de la oficina, pero al abrir la puerta se topo con un muchacho que venia corriendo en su dirección. Esto enfado fácilmente al Uchiha. "Fíjate por donde vas mocoso"

El niño que se había caído al chocar contra Sasuke se levanto rápidamente, se notaba bastante ofendido. "¡A quien le llamas mocoso! ¡¿A caso no sabes quien soy?!" pregunto enfurecido.

"Ehh… no… y no me interesa" sin darle mas importancia e ignorando el berrinche completo del niño continuo su camino. Y sin saber que este seria el detonante para un peligro peor

--

Naruto volaba en su fiel nube rumbo hacia la presencia desconocida. Le causaba curiosidad el saber quien tenia una presencia que se pudiera notar a tanta distancia. Rápidamente noto el claro de un bosque. En el centro un ser azul y con gran musculatura se encontraba festejando su recién libertad. Naruto podía escuchar bastante bien los gritos de gloria del ser desconocido. "¡Al fin estoy libre! ¡Luego de cientos de años por fin recobre mi fuerza y salí de esa terrible dimensión!" celebraba a toda voz. "Sin Goku, Piccolo o ese molesto muchacho el mundo será mío para conquistar"

"¿Ehh? ¿Goku?" pregunto Naruto mientras aterrizaba destral del ser musculoso. "Ese nombre me suena familiar" ante el murmuro de Naruto el ser lo escucho y se volteo a verlo.

"Vaya… si tenemos a un mero mortal… no me sirves ni como precalentamiento, pero con algo se empieza para el dominio del mundo" dijo siniestramente el ser azul. "Debes sentirte honrado que el gran Garlick Jr. se hará cargo de ti personalmente. Serás el primer humano que formara parte de la familia de la maldad y luego la tierra y Kami Sama caerán…"

"_¿Conquistar el mundo? ¿Familia de la maldad? ¿Kami Sama? ¡Este tipo en verdad esta loco!_" pensó Naruto sin entender de lo que hablaba. "¡No se quien demonios seas, pero no dejare que lo hagas!" grito el muchacho mientras sacaba hábilmente su báculo y se ponía una posición de pelea.

"_¡Crece báculo sagrado!"_

"¡GRR! ¿El báculo sagrado? Eso será mas interesante de lo que pensé" dijo, aunque en su interior el demonio estaba enfadado ante ese molesto recuerdo de la voz de Goku, la misma arma que había utilizado Goku tiempo atrás. Si aquel niño era un familiar de Goku, iba a disfrutar el destruirlo y convertirlo en uno de los suyos. "¡Prepárate muchacho!"

--

Krillin se encontraba llegando al templo sagrado. Habían pasado unos años desde que había llegado a este lugar por última vez. La vez pasada fue posterior a la adición de Naruto a su, hasta entonces, inexistente familia viva. Era normal para él no sentir una presencia en el templo después de todo lo sucedido con Majin Buu, Kami Sama decidió crear una forma de encubrir el templo ante la percepción del Ki.

El ermitaño aterrizo esperando a ver a Mr. Popo o a Dente afuera, pero ninguno estaba presente. "¡Dende! ¡Mr. Popo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Krillin!" anuncio el anciano su llegada. A su sorpresa, no espero ver a aquella persona salir del interior del templo. Un Gi morado, un turbante y capa blanca, piel verde y libre de arrugas "¡¿Piccolo?! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto curioso el anciano.

"Lamento decirte esto Krillin, pero Dende murió hace algunos años atrás" La sorpresa se noto ante los ojos abiertos del anciano. "Por petición de Enma Daio Sama y por mis contribuciones en el infierno fui regresado a la vida y encargado de ser el nuevo Kami Sama de la tierra"

"¿Dende murió?" pregunto sorprendido. Aquel pensamiento triste fue remplazado rápidamente por otro. "¿Eres Kami Sama? ¿Y que paso con tu parte maligna? No queremos otro demonio Piccolo rondando por ahí" dijo aturdido ante la nueva información.

"Krillin, sabes desde la llegada de los Saiyajin a la tierra mi parte maligna se redujo, e incluso fue eliminada por completo. Ya no tengo maldad en mi interior desde hace mucho" explico Piccolo. "La fusión con Nail y mi parte buena ayudo bastante en ello"

"Y supongo que Gohan no tiene nada que ver con todo ello" explico divertidamente, mientras Piccolo suprimía un gruñido. "Bueno, supongo que es bueno tenerte de vuelta, ¿pero como te vez tan joven?" pregunto curioso.

"Sabes que al estar muerto no aumentas de edad, sin contar el hecho que el deseo de mi padre aun me afecta, la juventud eterna" explico el nuevo Kami Sama, la expresión tranquila en la cara de Piccolo cambio rápidamente a una severa. "Debo suponer que Garlick Jr. es la razón por la que vienes" dijo Piccolo, notando que Krillin movía su cabeza lentamente en señal de afirmación. "Hay alguien enfrentándose contra él en este momento. Sígueme"

Ambos a un paso bastante veloz llegaron hasta una de las habitaciones del templo, en ella había una fuente de agua, muy similar a la que estaba en la torre Karin. Piccolo agito el agua revelándose una imagen, en ella se mostraba al ya conocido por todos, Garlick Jr. pero lo que espanto al ermitaño fue su oponente. Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules. "¡Naruto!" grito Krillin espantado.

"¿Naruto? Tu aprendiz y descendiente, ¿Verdad?" pregunto curioso Kami Sama.

"Si… rápido… dime como puedo derrotar a Garlick Jr. el tiene la vida eterna" dijo preocupado ante la imagen. Ni Naruto o su oponente hacían un movimiento aun, Krillin debía apresurarse si quería detener la batalla antes pasara lo peor.

"Sabes que la vida eterna no significa juventud eterna, sigues atado al tiempo; mientras que la juventud eterna evita que envejezcas, no que mueras. Garlick Jr. es tan o mas anciano que tu. Si se ve joven en este momento es por sus poderes malignos, una vez que los gaste volverá a ser un anciano. Además que no pueda morir, no significa que sea inmune ante el daño" explico apresuradamente.

"Bien, gracias por tu ayuda, ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" anuncio Krillin mientras se despedía y se dirigía hacia fuera del templo.

"Si… tal vez la próxima quieras traer a aquel muchacho para entrenarlo aquí" comento.

"¡Aun no esta listo! Pero cuando lo este lo traeré de inmediato" sin mas y sin un techo que lo detenga Krillin voló a una velocidad total hacia Naruto. Dejando al guardián de la tierra observando la batalla que estaba por comenzar y con una promesa de que tal vez un guerrero destacado surgiría después de tantos siglos. Si, tal vez su nueva estadía en el templo no seria tan aburrida como había pensado.

--

Si Sasuke antes estaba molesto, ahora estaba furioso. Aquel muchacho que se había topado en la oficina del Hokage lo había seguido por todas partes de Konoha y no había forma de quitárselo de encima. Siempre ocultándose deficientemente con telas falsas que no tenían relación con el entorno o simplemente estaban mal puestas, cajas cuadradas y un montón de artilugios y movimientos mal hechos. El joven Uchiha simplemente lo ignoraba. "_Normalmente Naruto es quien se mete en estos problemas, claro… como no esta él. Ahora el que sufre soy yo_" pensó de mala gana.

Continúo su paseo por Konoha sin saber que hacer para matar el tiempo y evitar a la vez al molesto muchacho. "_Por lo menos esto no puede empeorar_" se dijo confiadamente el muchacho. Al parecer la Ley de Murphy cayó con fuerza sobre Sasuke aquel día. Al pensar esas palabras rápidamente se arrepintió. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

Actualmente caminaba por un callejón. Los muros estaban formados por unas tablas de madera y unos basureros lo adornaban perfectamente. Pero había algo en el aire mal. El silencio extremo advertía peligro y el extraño sonido de una tapa de basurero cayendo al piso llamo su atención. Nada extraño estaba en aquel lugar. El silencio continuo, fue alertado a su espalda por unos pasos. Se volteo nuevamente alertado. Silencio nuevamente, pero algo extraño paso, en una tabla rota del muro juro ver por una milésima de segundo una cabellera rubia. "na… ¿Naruto?" pregunto rogando por que fuera el muchacho.

El sonido nuevamente proveniente de los basureros lo alerto, se volteo para verlos y a su sorpresa uno de ellos se estaba tambaleando de un lado a otro, como si alguien estuviera hace poco ahí. Se acerco un tanto curioso ante el fenómeno. Se asusto al ver que se movían de nuevo, pero se relajo al sentir un maullido, salio de ahí un pequeño gato. "_Estupido gato_" pensó molesto ante la situación, pero algo le llamo la atención, un cabello rosado estaba atrapado entre los pelos del gato que eran negros, resaltaba con naturalidad. "¿pelo rosado?"

"¡Sasuke!" escucho el grito a coro de dos muchachas.

Habia una palabra para describir lo que sentía ahora. Y si… lo describía bastante bien.

"¡Mierda!"

--

"Considérate afortunado, jugare un poco contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tengo un enfrentamiento, debo entretenerme con algo antes de iniciar la conquista de este nuevo mundo" dijo confiadamente el ser enorme. "Sentirás el verdadero temor de estar en presencia de la familia de la maldad" Su ego había crecido con el pasar de los años.

"¿Familia de la maldad? No se a lo que te refieres ni de lo que hablas, pero tu presencia no me agrada, ni tampoco tus palabras. El dominio del mundo no ocurrirá mientras yo este aquí para detenerlo. ¡Te lo dice el futuro Hokage!" grito el muchacho sin dejar su postura de batalla.

"¿Hokage? No se lo que sea eso, ni me interesa… pero vamos… si es que quieres detenerme, respalda tus palabras" desafió engreídamente el demonio. Sin esperar un segundo más Naruto se lanzo contra el enorme demonio con una velocidad que sorprendió al mismo Garlick. Este intento darle un puñetazo, por la diferencia de tamaño se vio forzosamente a agacharse para hacerlo. Aprovechando esto Naruto salto sobre su brazo para apoyarse en el y quedar sobre la espalda de su oponente, dándole justo una patada en su nuca. Para su sorpresa, Garlick Jr. ni se tumbo.

"_¿Qué? Como es posible, ni siquiera lo moví un poco_" saliendo de la sorpresa y sin tocar aun piso, soltó su báculo levemente y comenzó a mover sus manos, creando su nuevo adquirido Jutsu. "**¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" dos clones aparecieron; el primero se aferro a la espalda de Garlick mientras el Naruto real y el otro clon aterrizaba en tierra. Más que sorpresa, era horror puro. Con la misma facilidad con la que había resistido su golpe en la nuca, movió su brazo hacia su espada, tomo al clon de su cuello y lo forzó a soltarse de su agarre.

Con una sonrisa maligna sostuvo al clon de su cuello, pensando que era el original le iba a dar un golpe, pero a su sorpresa Garlick perdió su equilibrio. Desde abajo, Naruto volvió a tomar su báculo, extendiéndolo a su clon que estaba al otro extremo de Garlick, pasando la extensión entre sus piernas ambos giraron e hicieron perder el balance al temible demonio, soltando al Naruto clon en durante el proceso. El trío se reagrupo frente a su oponente.

"¿eh? Ahora son tres…" dijo sorprendido. "No importan cuantos sea, todos van a morir" grito enfadado el demonio por haber sido engañado.

"Supongo que no queda otra opción" dijo el Naruto original. "¿Listos?" pregunto a sus clones.

"¡Si!"

"**¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" usando los mismos signos de manos aparecieron veinte clones de sombras. "¡Ataquen!" ordeno el original, los primeros en saltar fueron los primeros clones sosteniendo las piernas Garlick para impedirle moverse, luego les siguieron los veinte clones restantes airándose sobre y rodeándolo. Los clones que había formado posteriormente comenzaron a brillar intensamente. "Prepárate" dijo el rubio original, bastante alejado del demonio y los clones.

"¿Qué…?" antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, el brillo de los clones se detuvo.

--

Un hombre de edad avanzada viajaba mientras pensaba atentamente sobre su próximo destino y más importante aun: Su próximo libro. La investigación en el pueblo anterior había resultado bastante bien, y muchas ideas cursaban sobre la mente del anciano. Sin duda que faltaba poco para terminar la idea y comenzar a escribirlo, además de que llegaban noticias de una próxima adaptación cinematográfica para su libro anterior. Si la vida era buena.

La vestimenta de hombre mayor era bastante peculiar. Su pelo largo de color blanco. En su frente un enorme protector con el kanji de aceite, una chaqueta roja sen mangas, muchas personas le temían, y muchas personas le respetaban aunque en su mayoría solo pensarían que se trata de un pervertido más. El los reprocharía reclamando que no es un pervertido cualquiera. Es uno grande.

Su concentración y pensamientos sobre su futuro libro fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión viniendo desde lo profundo del bosque. Curioso ante este acontecimiento fue a investigar, sintiendo en esto una terrible sensación, algo malo iba a suceder.

--

El día solo iba empeorando. Sasuke estaba desesperado, enojado, cansado, y muchas cosas mas que no se podrían decir en presencia de niños y tal vez adultos de mente blanda. Para cualquiera seria ofensivo, incluso un vulgar ladrón. Pero no es para culparlo, después de todo si alguien estuviera siendo perseguido, no… perseguido seria una palabra ligera. Si uno estuviera siendo constantemente asechado por un desesperante y agresivo club de admiradoras y un niño con delirios de grandeza, nadie podría culparlo de ello.

Sasuke corría por las calles de Konoha, buscando desesperantemente a Naruto o un lugar donde pudiera obtener un leve cese al fuego. ¿Por qué a Naruto? Simple. El muchacho rubio era el objetivo habitual de las desgracias, causadas o por sus propias bromas o simplemente por estar en el momento y lugar equivocados. Sumándole que el rubio era un repelente natural de su club de admiradoras.

"Creo que los perdí" pensó aliviado el joven volteándose en un callejón oscuro. Pero algo había extraño, un extraño silencio absoluto e inmediatamente lo noto. Una piedra con forma de caja, Sasuke daría lo que fuera con tal de rebobinar el día y omitir cualquier comentario a ese muchacho, pero ya no había nada que hacer mas que seguirle el juego. "¿Por qué me sigues?" pregunto enojado. No seria condescendiente por se un simple niño.

"Vaya, eres tan bueno como lo pensé, por eso quiero que seas mi Sensei" dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Sasuke, el muchacho de pelo negro por su parte solo se extraño ante la petición del infante.

"Creo que te equivocas de persona" dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción ante el cometario del niño. "_Estas son las clases de situación en las que cae Naruto_" su breve calma y conversación con el muchacho fue interrumpida por la llegada del enorme club de admiradoras de Sasuke, encabezadas por Sakura e Ino. Todas se lanzaron contra el muchacho.

"¡Sasuke!" gritaron todas tapándolo completamente y una pelea se había iniciado entre las jóvenes enamoradas. Cuando todas se habían calmado, jurando que habían tomado a su querido Uchiha se sorprendieron a ver en sus brazos a un muchacho de no más de ocho años. Habían sido victimas de las habilidades del novato del año. "¡¡¡¡SASUKE!!!!"

Sasuke estaba en el techo de una de las casas conjuntas a ese callejón, se encontraba observando la situación con un sudor frió sobre su frente. "Kami bendiga al **Kawarimi no Jutsu**" pensó aliviado, rápidamente se alejo de la zona.

--

Naruto estaba en frente de una enorme nube de polvo, no se podía ver nada más que el cráter. "Supongo… que el abuelo… tenia razón" pensó tristemente la conversación del día anterior.

--

"_Solo explotan… no puedo darles Ki" dijo de mala gana el muchacho rubio sentado en el puesto de ramen junto a su abuelo. Iruka se había ido recién dejando a ambos celebrando por su cuenta. "son muy lentos" Al parecer estaba feliz con su nueva técnica aprendida, pero no tenían un defecto que no había esperado._

"_Bueno, si les das Ki y explotan, por que te quejas, es un gran ataque… además tienes un par de segundo antes de que exploten" anuncio el anciano. "Tal vez no puedes combinar Ki en un __**Kage Bushin**__, pero puedes transformar ese defecto en una virtud, quien sabe cuantos usos tiene un clon explosivo, seguro podrías ocasionar mucho daño y por la cantidad de clones que puedes hacer, es potencialmente increíble"_

"_Pero ese es el problema, estuve casi apunto de morir por culpa de uno de esos clones explosivos, y estaba a unos pasos de distancia, no quiero imaginarme que pasaría si alguien estuviera pegado a el. Sin duda lo mataría" dijo tristemente el muchacho. "De no ser por que curo rápido, no podría haberme enfrentado a Mizuki" Pensó aun triste por la nueva técnica que había desarrollado accidentalmente._

"_Naruto…" murmuro Krillin sorprendido, estaba claro que el nuevo Genin tenia un buen corazón, el saber que había desarrollado una técnica mortal le dolía de verdad. "Debes entender que no todos son buenas personas, hay varios Ninjas que te atacaran para matar, sin dudarlo y algunos de ellos no van a reformarse, lo único que puedes hacer es defenderte de la misma manera en la que ellos quieren atacarte. Se que no suena bien, pero es la verdad"._

--

El humo se dispersaba, mostrando la gran destrucción de explosión de los veinte clones. Pero Naruto no estaba pensando esto. Ahora, aun más que antes, estaba aterrado. En plena explosión estaba Garlick Jr. totalmente intacto. Ningún daño infringido en su cuerpo. "No… no puede ser" pensó el muchacho rubio.

"Bien, debo admitir que eso me molesto un poco, también me sorprendió. Ahora es mi turno" gruño el demonio invencible.

"Mal…maldición" nuevamente recobro su postura te ataque. "Si no detengo a este tipo, quien sabe lo que pueda hacer" Nuevamente se lanzo contra el demonio intentando golpearlo con su báculo, pero nuevamente no lo movió. "De que demonios esta hecho este tipo" se quejo ante la terrible situación.

Para la mala suerte de Naruto el ataque anterior lo había dejado dentro del rango de Garlick, la respuesta no tardo en llegar. Un poderoso golpe fue conectado contra el muchacho enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Naruto se levanto a pesar del daño que le fue efectuado. Para este momento un hombre estaba observando la batalla desde unos arbustos a las espaldas de Naruto.

"Aunque la diferencia sea mucha, no me rendiré… **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" seis clones aparecieron tras él. Ahora solo el Naruto original se lanzo contra el demonio. Lanzándole un golpe en la cara, nuevamente sin resultados, Garlick intento agarrarlo, pero este salto sobre su enorme mano para intentar darle otro golpe en su nuca.

"Ya lo sabes… tus golpes no me hacen daño" dijo severamente Garlick, notablemente enfadado por la insistencia del muchacho. "No me puedes derrotar"

"¡Pues yo no creo eso!" se escucho el grito múltiple grito viniendo desde abajo del demonio. Un tanto sorprendido por esto miro hacia abajo para notar a los seis clones de Naruto rodeándolo mas el original. Entre los siete le dieron una poderosa patada que fuerte o no lo mando a volar hacia arriba en línea recta. "¡Es la hora del súper ataque de Naruto!" gritaron nuevamente todos a la vez.

Los seis clones cerraron el circulo dejando al Naruto original fuera de el. "**¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" de una nube de humo apareció otro Naruto saltando al centro del circulo donde todos los demás Narutos habían juntado sus manos. Entre los seis lanzaron al nuevo clon en dirección hacia Garlick a una tremenda velocidad. "**¡Janken!**" todos gritaron.

El clon lanzado llego hacia Garlick Jr. con una enorme facilidad y velocidad. "**¡Gu!**" El clon lanzo un potente golpe hacia la cara de Garlick que fue aumentado por la velocidad que llevaba, para luego iluminarse por un leve momento y explotar en su cara. Mientras esto sucedía, en tierra Naruto creaba otro clon administrado con un poco de Ki para lanzarlo contra el aturdido Garlick. "**¡Choki!**" grito el segundo para darle un ataque a los ojos cortesía de sus dedos terminando igual que el anterior en una explosión, finalmente repitió el procedimiento enviando un ultimo clon. "**¡Pa!**" un golpe de palma directamente en el tórax de Garlick, terminando con una ultima explosión.

Los seis **Kage Bushin **se disiparon, y atrás de ellos estaba Naruto bastante cansando, a pesar de tener una enorme cantidad de Chakra no sabia utilizarla bien y como usaba mucho mas de la cuenta, la gastaba en balde, también se le suma el gasto de Ki que uso para los clones que explotaron, se necesita poco, pero en estos momentos no posee mucho y de remate el golpe que había recibido anteriormente en verdad lo había dañado.

Para el horro de Naruto en el cielo estaba Garlick Jr. flotando como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque en su rostro se podía decir que había enojo puro, rabia, totalmente enfadado. "¡Muchacho insolente!" La combinación que uso Naruto en verdad lo había dañado. Desapareció de donde estaba, y para el horror del muchacho apareció en su cara. Lo tomo por el cuello y poniendo su mano en frente de el comenzó a formar una esfera de Ki de color negro puro. "¡Adiós insecto!" grito lanzando el poder contra Naruto, que lo arrastro a varios metros en el aire, para explotar en pleno vuelo, arrojando al rubio desde aquella enorme altura.

El observador desconocido noto que era el momento para actuar. Antes de que el muchacho rubio tocara piso de aquella enorme altura el desconocido lo tomo en sus brazos. Naruto ya no tenía puesto algo que se pudiera llamar ropa. Tan solo eran un montón de harapos. Pero para la sorpresa del anciano el muchacho aun estaba conciente, rápidamente se intento liberar de los brazos del hombre, este notando su desesperación lo dejo ir. Con suerte se podía mantener en pie. Su banda de Genin dada por Iruka tenía casi todo el género gastado, por lo que inevitablemente se cayó.

Naruto aun conciente vio que su protector estaba en el suelo y con mucha dificultad lo tomo en su mano fuertemente. Al parecer, por el terrible golpe que había recibido, ni la presencia de su salvador noto. "No… me vencerás… yo… soy… ¡El hijo de Minato Namikaze! ¡Cuarto Hokage! ¡No me…derrotaras!" El daño era demasiado grande como para que pudiera seguir de pie, cayó al suelo inevitablemente. Pero este aun se arrastraba en ella en dirección al temible demonio. El pobre muchacho con el enorme sentimiento de impotencia aun se arrastraba, pero arrojaba lágrimas. "No… no puede pasarme de nuevo… no puedo ser Hokage… si no puedo proteger a mi pueblo de un demonio como el… yo…" Naruto perdió la conciencia.

La persona desconocida estaba sorprendido, no podía moverse por la información recibida. El muchacho que estaba frente a el y peleo tan sorprendentemente era el hijo de Minato. Saliendo de la sorpresa fue donde el muchacho y lo volteo boca arriba, revisando su estado. "Aun esta con vida… ¿eh?" al revisarlo noto que su chaqueta que hasta aquel entonces era naranja y su polera estaban destruidas. Lo que le llamo la atención es que en su estomago estaba latente el sello. "Así que si es el…" se dijo sorprendido.

"Vaya muchacho tonto" se burlo el demonio a escasos pasos del anciano. "¿Quién eres tu? ¿Otro tonto que quiere hacerse el valiente ante el poderoso y eterno Garlick Jr.?" pregunto con notable orgullo en su voz.

Ahora su actitud seria, cambio drásticamente. "¡Soy el gran Jiraiya: Sabio Sapo y uno de los Legendarios Sannin!" alardeo el anciano.

"Mira anciano, si quieres morir dilo de una vez y nos ahorramos todos los…" el demonio no pudo seguir con su supuesta amenaza, ya que Jiraiya estaba enfrente de el con una extraña esfera en su mano, la cual giraba en distintas direcciones. "**¡Rasengan!**" una gran tornado apareció formándose en el estomago de Garlick, lugar donde impacto la técnica del Sannin. Aquel tornado destrozo todo a espaldas de Garlick y este fue llevado girando varios metros hacia atrás a una enorme velocidad.

De entre varias rocas que se soltaron salio el demonio sacudiéndose el polvo. "Bien, eso me dolió bastante, pero entiende… no puedes matarme, ¡Yo soy inmortal!" grito el demonio acercándose al Sannin, quien por su parte estaba bastante sorprendido, ni si quiera un rasguño ocasionó su técnica.

"Supongo que es hora de ponerme serio" diciendo esto Jiraiya comenzó a mover s sus manos en varios tipos de posiciones. "**Katon: ¡Dai Endan!**" antes de que pudiera hacer el gesto, Garlick Jr. fue mandando a volar por la intromisión de una tercera persona. Jiraiya vio al desconocido y noto que era otro anciano. Le sorprendió el poder del golpe que uso contra el demonio. "¿Quién eres?" pregunto curioso el Sannin.

"Mi nombre es Krillin, Kame Senin" Anuncio el ermitaño tortuga. "¿Y tu?" pregunto mientras iba a revisar a Naruto.

"Soy Jiraiya, ¿Conoces a Naruto y a aquel tipo?" pregunto curioso.

"Si, no se supone que Naruto viniera a este lugar, yo debía encargarme de Garlick Jr. Es un cabo suelto de muchos siglos... espera... ¿Jiraiya? ¿Uno de los tres Sannin? ¿Como conoces a Naruto? Es decir, se que entrenaste a Minato y que te entreno Sarutobi, pero no sabia que conocías al muchacho"

"¿Eh? Si lo conozco pero no directamente, técnicamente soy su padrino..." su discurso fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión. En la lejanía un aura negra rodeaba a Garlick Jr.

"Hablamos después, cuida a Naruto" dijo severamente el ermitaño tortuga. Inmediatamente soltó su bastón, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a enfocar su Ki. "Grrraaa...." el suelo comenzó a temblar y las piedras comenzaron a palpitar.

"¿Quien rayos es ese tipo?" se pregunto Jiraiya. "_¿Cabo suelto de muchos siglos?_" se pregunto recordando las palabras del anciano.

"¡¿Quien es el insecto que me molesta?!" pregunto severamente al anciano.

"¿No me recuerdas? Bueno, no me extraña, después de todo Gohan y Piccolo hicieron su mayoría, yo solo fui un comentario al margen" explico al demonio. "Esta vez no están ellos o por lo menos no disponibles, mi deber como guerrero y protector de esta tierra es detenerte. ¡Soy Krillin!" grito el anciano.

"¿Krillin? ¿Aquel enano calvito?" pregunto en tono burlesco. Sin una palabra más ambos volaron contra su contrincante. Krillin era mucho más veloz que Garlick por lo que podía esquivar fácilmente los golpes. "Deja de moverte"

Krillin se movía rápido, debía terminar la batalla rápido. Comenzó a darle varios golpes en la cara, Garlick intento devolverle un golpe, pero desapareció con una ilusión del **Zanzoken**, ahora estaba a su espalda, le dio una potente patada enviándolo a volar hacia tierra. Garlick enfadado se levanto nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado. "¡Recuérdalo! ¡Yo soy inmortal!" grito enfadado.

Era verdad, Garlick era inmortal y Krillin rápidamente llegaba a su límite. "Debo terminar con esto de una vez o mi cuerpo no lo aguantara" lentamente aterrizo en tierra. Levanto su brazo derecho para canalizar su Ki en el. Un aro amarillo se elevo desde su cuerpo por el brazo hasta llegar a su palma, donde aquel aro comenzó a crecer formándose un fino disco amarillo. "**¡Renzouku Kienzan!**" el disco fue lanzado en dirección a Garlick, quien se proponía a esquivarlo, pero a su sorpresa se detuvo frente a él fragmentándose en varios discos rodearon bajo orden de Krillin. "Adiós Garlick…" dijo el anciano y monje anterior.

"¡No puedes matarme!" grito con furia y orgullo, pero estaba claro que estaba aterrado ante la técnica. Incluso Jiraiya estaba atónito ante la batalla que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ancianos ojos. Estas habilidades no eran las de un Ninja. "¡No puedes matarme! ¡Yo soy inmortal!"

"Tienes razón, no puedo matarte… no puedes morir" con un movimiento de sus manos todos los discos de Ki cortaron

Los pedazos de Garlick estaban esparcidos por el suelo, y para el asombro de Jiraiya aun estaba hablando el demonio. "¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto?" gruño quejándose por el dolor en su cuerpo o las partes de el. Poco a poco su fuerza demoníaca que había acumulado por los siglos se fue desvaneciendo, reduciendo el tamaño de las partes de cuerpo, y aumentando sus arrugas. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué me hiciste?" grito enfadado el demonio al no poder moverse. Su cabeza estaba separada de todas sus partes del cuerpo.

"Yo no hice nada, tu solo lo hiciste, aunque tu cuerpo este cortado en varias partes, no puedes morir. Tu mismo lo dijiste… eres… inmortal" dijo el Krillin. El anciano relajo su cuerpo, regresando su poder a la normalidad. Respiraba agitadamente, a pesar de tener un poder tremendo, su cuerpo ya viejo no podía resistirlo.

"No puedes hacerme esto a mí, ¡Al Rey de las tinieblas!" gritaba, pero los gritos del ya inofensivo demonio eran ignorados por el antiguo guerrero, quien se acercó a donde estaban Naruto y Jiraiya.

"Increíble…" eran las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar el Sannin ante la demostración de Krillin. Y eso que Jiraiya ya había visto muchos combates durante su larga vida.

"Entonces eres su padrino… ¿Se podría saber donde estuviste todos estos años? pude haber recibido alguna ayuda tuya mientras lo criaba… este muchacho estuvo muy solo" dijo Krillin lastimosamente y un tanto enojado.

"Lo se y se que no tengo perdón, pero… es una larga historia" comento el Sannin notando la expresión severa de Krillin. Si algo no quería hacer, era enfadar a este anciano, quien sabe cuantas sorpresas mas podría ocultar.

"Tengo tiempo"

--

Sasuke por fin se había deshecho de su club de admiradoras, ahora solo faltaba un pequeño detalle. Un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro y una determinación o mejor dicho terquedad que podrían rivalizar con las de Naruto, demonios, el era quien debía estar en esta situación.

"Mira mocoso, no se que quieras, pero ya me canse de que me estés siguiendo por todos lados, suficiente tengo con todas esas chicas asechándome" dijo severamente el ultimo Uchiha en Konoha. Dirigiéndose obviamente al notorio pedazo de tela mal puesto que supuestamente se mimetizaría con la muralla de madera.

"¡Ha! sabia que tu me encontrarías, por eso serás mi Sensei" dijo el niño en forma exagerada, recordándole cierto amigo desaparecido y de deseosamente culpaba de todo lo malo sucedido hoy.

"Escúchame, ¿Por qué quieres que yo te entrene?" pregunto severamente Sasuke obviamente aun irritado por el mal día que había tenido.

"Porque tu no me reconociste" Esa respuesta, Sasuke no la vio venir. "Todo el mundo me ve como el nieto de Hokage: El honorable nieto esto, el honorable nieto lo otro. Siempre es lo mismo. Pero tu me trataste diferente, por eso quiero que tu me entrenes para poder derrotar a mi abuelo y ser el Hokage, entonces todos me respetaran."

"_¡Seré Hokage y entonces todos me respetaran!"_

La voz de su amigo taladro su cabeza, ya que siempre decía eso. Era su sueño, su eslogan, no seria Naruto si no estuviera diciéndolo por todos lados o mas bien gritándolo para que los cuatro vientos y los dioses lo escucharan, pero mas que un sueño era su esperanza. El era testigo de primera fila a lo que se refería Naruto, siempre vio siendo ignorado y odiado por el pueblo a Naruto sin saber una razón concisa y aquel sueño prevenía a su amigo de la locura y el odio.

"Mira mocoso…" en ese instante Sasuke, para la sorpresa de Konohamaru se sonrojo. "Conozco una Jutsu que podría ayudarte en tu misión de derrotar al Hokage. Pero el derrotarlo no significa que serás Hokage. Es un camino muy largo, difícil, arduo. El ser Hokage no es solo el ser el mas fuerte. También es ser el mas sabio, el querer proteger al pueblo. Ese es el objetivo." Comento severamente Sasuke.

"¿Y como sabes eso?" pregunto Konohamaru sorprendido ante las palabras de Sasuke, que hasta este momento no se había ni molestado en darle unas palabras directas o serias, ahora casi se podría decir que estaba tranquilo.

"Me lo dijo… un amigo" murmuro esto ultimo de mala gana. "Quien tiene el mismo sueño que tu"

"¿Y el Jutsu que me vas a enseñar es tu amigo también?" pregunto un tanto sospechoso de la identidad de ese amigo de Sasuke. Este solo movió su cabeza levemente en señal de afirmación. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… ahora sígueme" Diciendo esto Sasuke en compañía de Konohamaru se alejaron a un terreno de entrenamiento, a uno bastante alejado, y durante el camino el Uchiha se volvió a sonrojar. "_No puedo creer que estoy enseñándole a este mocoso este estupido Jutsu_"

"Bien… ¿Cómo se llama este Jutsu?" pregunto el niño curioso.

"Se llama…" antes de decirlo pensó vergonzosamente. "_No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto…_" movió sus manos en forma de cruz. "**¡Orioke no Jutsu!**" el cuerpo de Sasuke fue rodeado por una cortina de humo, donde en lugar del muchacho habitual estaba una hermosa joven de pelo y ojos negros, totalmente desnuda, cubriendo sus partes intimas astutamente con el humo del mismo Jutsu. Rápidamente Sasuke regreso a la normalidad. "Listo…" pensó avergonzado de haber hecho eso.

"¿Eh? ¿Y como me va ayudar eso a derrotar al abuelo?" pregunto Konohamaru dudoso de lo mostrado. Para el solo había sido una transformación mas del **Henge no Jutsu,** no había nada extraordinario en ello.

"Si no me equivoco en estos momentos el Hokage debe estar desangrándose mientra nos observa por su esfera de cristal" comento astutamente el Uchiha. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una docenas de gritos fueron escuchados desde el fondo de la tierra de entrenamiento. Un montón de muchachas venían corriendo a su dirección, encabezadas nuevamente por las infalibles Ino y Sakura. "¡No se como! ¡Pero esto es tu culpa Naruto! ¡La próxima vez que te vea estas muerto!"

--

En la oficina del Hokage, estaba todo ordenado como siempre, y la esfera estaba sobre su escritorio y junto a ella estaba inconciente el dueño de la oficina obviamente por perdida de sangre.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Ha pasado tiempo y en verdad lo lamento y podria estar dando escusas todo el dia, ya que tuve muchos inconvenientes imprevistos para escribir este capitulo, asi que nos vamos con todo y ya. Espero que les haya gustado, y que puedo decir, me gusta reirme con Sasuke, en el anime no participa en muchas cosas graciosas, salvo cuendo intentaron sacarle la mascara a Kakashi, dios que manera de reirme, nunca pense que Naruto fuera tan "persuasivo". Estuve leyendo varios fanfics de Naruto, y hay muchos por recomentar (en ingles lamentablemente, espero que alguien sepa) Les recomiendo mas que nada "Whirlpool Country" de Paradox Jast y "What it Takes" de Iced Blood. Ambos obviamente Narusaku, en especial les recomiendo el segundo, me puse a llorar varias veces durante el fanfic y el suspenso literalmente me tragaba (aun lo hace).**

**Ando bastante frustrado, encargue el Dragon Ball Raging Blast y aun no me llega (ya van mas de una semana de retraso), que puedo decir, me carcome el poder usar a Vegeta Ssj3. Broly no tanto, despues de todo el nacio siendo una abominacion. Por ahora solo me relajo jugando el demo un poco, a quien quiero engañar, lo juego MUCHO, ya hasta le saco perfect a quien se me enfrente. ¡ME CONFORMO CON UN NIVEL DE DIFICULTAD MAYOR! para poder hacer la batalla mas interesante.**

**Tambien termine el Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, exelente el juego, no puedo decir mas, es el mejor que he jugado de la saga y aun sigo divirtiendome en linea, estoy tentado a comprarme el Warfare 1, pero no se si el de Wii o el de PS3, es decir, no niego la grafica de la PS3 es excelente en todo sentido, pero la jugabilidad de la Wii tambien me encanta, es decir simular disparar un arma, con el wiimote, no se puede superar eso.**

**Biblioteca de Dragon Ball:**

**Janken: (Traduccion: Piedra-Papel-Tijera) Creado por Son Gohan (abuelo de Goku) para luego ser usado por el mismo Son Goku durante su niñez. El golpe es basicamente lo que el nombre dice: Piedra que seria un golpe en la cara; tijeras que seria un golpe a los ojos y papel, un palmatazo. Este golpe se puede apreciar en la pelea contra Tao Pai-Pai o en el mismo Budokai Tenkaichi 3, tanto Son Goku como Son Gohan lo tienen, eso si Goku lo tiene bajo el nombre de "Counter Attack".**

**Renzouku Kienzan: Variacion de la tecnica del Kienzan normal, basicamente como sale descrito, un disco grande se divide en varios mas pequeño, gracias a este ataque en la serie Krillin le corta la cola Freezer (bastante rudo ¿Verdad?)**

**Biblioteca de Naruto:**

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Como ya deben saber, clones de sombra. La razon por la que lo vuelvo a nombrar es por la variacion que utiliza Naruto. Estos clones no pueden llevar Ki a grandes cantidades como un cuerpo real, se inestabilizan, terminando por explotar. Dependiendo la cantidad de Chakra usado en el clon, depende el tamaño de la explocion. Estos tan solo duran unos segunos creados, por eso Naruto separa la creacion de ambos tipos de clones.  
**

**Rasengan: ¿Hace falta nombrarlo? (alguno de los lectores: SIIIIII ¿QUE ES? ¿SE COME?) (Traduccion: Esfera espiral) Creada por el Cuarto Hokage y luego aprendida por Jiraiya. Se usa una gran cantidad de Chakra girandolo en forma de esfera a una gran velocidad. De ahi viene el nombre. Mas adelante se mostran las variaciones. Desde ahora lamento decir que no habra una combitacion con el Kame Hame Ha, PERO Naruto usara ambas tecnicas de forma bastante inventiva. Asi es, no combinare tecnicas de Chakra y Ki (tal vez mucho... MUCHO mas adelante, es decir hablamos de Pein)**

**Katon: Dai Endan: (Elemento de fuego-Estilo de Fuego-Fire Style (puedo seguir asi todo el dia xd) Gran Bala en llamas) Lamentablemente Jiraiya no alcanzo a lanzarla (que puedo decir, entre Sannin y Senin, prefiero al Kame Senin) Se crea una gran bola de fuego saliendo de la boca de Jiraiya, a una gran velocidad y temperatura enorme.  
**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu: (Tecnica de Reemplazo) consiste en reemplazar su posicion con un objeto o ser vivo sercano (esta vez fue Konohamaru, quien sabe que sera despues)**

**Orioke no Jutsu: (Tecnica para adultos) Tecnica creada por Naruto Uzumaki usando su Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de transformacion), no es un Jutsu de pervertidos, es PARA pervertidos. En esta ocacion fue Sasuke quien lo enseño a Konohamaru.**

**Mensaje adicional: **

**Bien, aprobecho esto para decir que me retracto de mi anuncio anterior (otro capitulo) donde digo que el Kikoho es un Jutsu, quedo descartado. En cambio puedo decir felizmente que el Maestro Roshi sera el primer ser en usar Chakra en este fanfic. ¿Por que? Es bastante facil, conoce un par de Ninjutsus y un Genjutsu. ¿Cuales?, tecnicamente fue Mutaito (el maestro de Roshi quien la creo) **

**Mafuba: (Tecnica para encerrar el mal) Esta tecnica fue utilizada para encerrar a Piccolo Daimao dentro del termo electronico, un poderoso "viento" verde encierra al contrincante enviandolo y/o encerrandolo en un recipiente. Se podria clasificar como Kinjutsu, tambien dentro del tipo elemental "Futon" (viento)  
**

**Saimin jutsu: (Tecnica de Himnotismo) Esta bien se puede clasificar facilmente como un Genjutsu, ya que es la base de todos ellos. Fue utilizada en el 22º torneo de las artes marciales.**

**Bankoku Bikkuri Sho: (Palma increible de los mil paises) Tecnica utilizada por Jackie Chun para atrapar a Son Goku, dejandolo suspendido en el aire siendo electrocutado por este rayo electrico amarillo. Podria clasificarse como una tecnica Raiton.**

**Finalmente aun estoy trabajando en la diferencias entre Ki y Chakra, por ahora puedo agregar que el Chakra siempre tiene que usar algun elemento en el ambiente. Ya sea aire, madera, incluso sombra u otros, salvo genjutsu. Aunque ambos pueden ser utilizados en Taijutsu, el Sharingan y Byakugan van a notar la diferencia, ¡creanlo! Aunque sea solo inconciente, el Taijutsu normal ninja utiliza Chakra, aunque sea de modo inconciente (vease Lee, el no puede "exponer" o "moldear" chakra al exterior, pero a un nivel inconciente puede manejarlo dentro e su cuerpo, como ejemplo son las puertas) El naruto de esta historia va a tener un tanto mas chakra que en la historia original, pero a cambio va a ser aun peor manejandolo de hecho les doy un breve adelanto: Solo puede ocultarlo (Inconcientemente cuando Krillin le enseño a ocultar su presencia, tambien conlleva ocultar todo su Chakra) o sacarlo "externamente" para hacer clones de sombra. La facultad de Naruto es que tiene un control de Ki equivalente al de Sakura en Chakra, pero no tiene mucho (Ahora esta en el nivel mas o menos de Goku al bajar de la torre Karin), eso serian como un poder de pelea base de 190, recuerden que pueden controlar su poder de pelea, pero no sera mas de 220. (Calma vegeta... no es mas de 9000 xd), un humano promedio tiene un poder de pelea de 5 (Goku tenia un poder de 1 cuando nacio, siendo el Saiyajin mas debil que ha nacido)**

**Asi que resumiendo Naruto tiene un control aun peor en chakra que en la serie, pero con su entrenamiento es mucho mayor al de la serie, con suerte puede hacer el jutsu de transformacion, ni hablar el de susticion, pero ya progresara. **

**Un spoiler menor, Naruto no llamara sapos (no tengo nada contra ellos, a mi opinion son geniales. si creen que olvido algo eeejjjmmppmodosabiocofcof NO, tengo algo en mente y no es el Kaioken) llamara algo mas "dragon bollesco", NO SERAN DRAGONES, pero es un tema bastante concurrente en la serie: Freezer y Bebi hablan bastante de ellos.  
**


	5. IV

**IV - Un nuevo escuadrón: ¡El Equipo Siete!**

El sol salía por las montañas de Konoha, dando inicio a un nuevo claro día en Konoha. Situado en las mismas montañas, dentro de una pequeña casa de una gran antigüedad un joven de pelos rubios era molestado por los rayos de sol, siendo sacado de sus sueños. Bastante disturbado por sus últimos recuerdos en conciencia abrió sus ojos de golpe, mareado y confuso por sus alrededores dejo que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz. Se sorprendió grandemente al notar que estaba en su habitación con su ropa de dormir puesta.

"¿Como llegue aquí?" se pregunto el joven alarmado por la situación tan extraña.

Nada de esto tenía sentido alguno, se suponía que estaba en pleno campo de batalla, sus últimos de recuerdos en conciencia se encontraba frente a frente contra un peligroso enemigo, estaba grandemente lastimado, con suerte se lograba mantener en pie y que con sus últimas fuerzas había intentado un último ataque desesperado. Sin duda perdió el combate, nuevamente demostraba lo débil que era. Pero, si aun estaba con vida y si se encontraba en habitación, aquello generaba muchas preguntas. ¿Como se salvo de Garlik jr? ¿Quien fue quien lo salvo? ¿Su abuelo? Y de todas las preguntas, la mas importante, ¿Como fue que estaba en tan buen estado?

Era verdad, reconocía y recordaba que desde pequeño que poseía una gran capacidad de regeneración y recuperación, aunque en un principio le eran totalmente desconocido totalmente el porque ahora podía adjudicárselo al Zorro de Nueve Colas. Pero para el estado en el que se encontraba ayer y ahora, era totalmente imposible que se encontrara tan bien y tan descansado. ¿Acaso había dormido de más? ¿Había pasado más de la cuenta? ¿Acaso semanas? Miro su despertador para ver la fecha actual.

"¿Tan solo paso un día?" El muchacho se dijo sorprendido. Buscando respuestas decidió salir de su cómoda cama y se dirigió rumbo hacia la puerta de su habitación. O por lo menos eso iba a hacer hasta ver su ropa tirada en el suelo, estaba totalmente desgarrada. No había forma en que pudiera utilizar aquella ropa de nuevo, se arrodillo sorprendido al notar que incluso sus sandalias estaban en terrible estado. Dio un leve suspiro de resignación, en verdad le gustaba mucho su ropa. Al levantarse miro algo que llamo su atención, algo que no estaba en su habitación antes. "¿Y esta ropa?" se pregunto dudoso y notando que era de su talla.

Era sin duda nueva, muy curioso se acercó para examinarla cuidadosamente. Sin duda que era genial para su gusto, podría decir sin duda que su abuelo la había elegido, lo primero que vio fueron los pantalones, naranja como siempre, pero le llamo la atención el material del cual estaban hechos; no eran como nada que hubiera tocado antes, era muy ligera y muy resistente, lo siguiente era una polera de un color azul levemente oscuro que en su material igualaba al de los pantalones, ligera y resistente. Ahora su atención era llamada por lo que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla. Una chaqueta naranja, con bordes azules, como en el cuello y mangas. Lentamente la levanto, o por lo menos eso intento ya que se sorprendió al ver que esta poseía un gran peso y al voltearla noto un bordado de un círculo de franja negra y fondo blanco. Dentro del círculo también en bordado negro estaba el Kanji de tortuga, el cual ya conocía, pues era el mismo que tenia su Gi de entrenamiento, que usaba durante sus entrenamientos.

Ya al levantarlo noto que aun quedaban tres ropas mas. La primera eran un par de mitones del mismo color azul oscuro que la polera o presentes en la chaqueta. Estos al igual que su chaqueta, eran pesados, luego de admirarlos levemente se dirigió al siguiente objeto, su banda de Konoha. De no ser por notarlo ahora, no se habría dado cuenta de que su banda anterior ya estaba destrozada junto a su demás ropa, igual que antes, esta era del mismo material que todo el conjunto.

Finalmente noto sus nuevas sandalias azules. Naruto las intento levantar para poder ponérselas, y esta seria la tercera sorpresa del día, ya que al igual que su nueva chaqueta y mitones, tenían pesos. Lo curioso de todo este conjunto es que no llevaban pesas, si no que la ropa en si era la que tenia el peso. Dejando la ropa sobre su cama salio velozmente para buscar respuestas. "¡Abuelo!" grito sin si quiera atravesar el marco de la puerta de su habitación grito su nombre.

"¡Abuelo!" grito por segunda vez. Al doblar por la puerta se asusto al ver que el nombrado estaba con una bandeja con su desayuno, recién hecho. "Abuelo" repitió por tercera vez, ya mucho mas calmado. "¡¿Que fue lo que sucedió ayer?!" grito ahora exigiendo respuesta.

"Veo que ya estas mejor, fui un tonto al pensar que las semillas del ermitaño no funcionarían" dijo el anciano notablemente aliviado al ver a su nieto en pie y gritando como siempre, "Vamos, ya te traje el desayuno hasta aquí, porque no nos lo terminamos en tu habitación" Naruto nuevamente iba a gritar, pero su abuelo lo detuvo conociéndolo sus hábitos ya a la perfección. "no te preocupes, todas tus respuestas serán respondidas mientras desayunamos."

Conociendo a su abuelo, y recordando su estomago vacío decidió seguir lo que su abuelo le decía. Al volver a entrar en aquella habitación Krilin noto que la ropa que había dejado sobre la silla estaba sobre la cama del muchacho, cuidadosamente dejo la ropa sobre la silla y movió la ropa para poder sentarse, Naruto se sentó frente a el, dejando de espacio entre ellos la bandeja.

"No pensé que fueras tan tonto" fueron las primeras palabras de anciano para el rubio. "Te enseñe a sentir presencias para que reconocieras las mas poderosas y huyeras, pero en cambio te enfocas en las fuertes y vas hacia la boca del lobo." ante el regaño Naruto miro al suelo, Krilin tenia costumbre de regañarlo, pero era primera vez que usaba un tono tan severo para ello. Al notar la expresión dolida de su nieto, el ermitaño bajo su tono. "Ya, esta bien. Fue tu primera vez, y como joven cometes errores, lo se porque yo también lo hice." Luego de esto se creo un breve silencio en el cual se dedicaban a disfrutar el desayuno, una vez que la vergüenza de Naruto había pasado decidió hacer otra pregunta.

"¿Quien era ese sujeto?" pregunto el joven dudoso.

"¿Eh? Creí que te había contado de su historia cuando eras más pequeño. Su nombre es Garlik Junior, yo y mis amigos nos enfrentamos a él cuando éramos jóvenes, desgraciadamente pensé que había sido derrotado, pero veo que me equivoque" Explico el abuelo.

"Entonces tu lo derrotaste" Aunque Naruto lo hiciera parecer una pregunta, era una afirmación. Su abuelo movió su cabeza simplemente confirmándolo. "¡Lo sabia! ¡Abuelo eres increíblemente fuerte!" grito el Gennin asombrado por las habilidades de su abuelo.

"Ya calma Naruto, recuerda que tienes que ir a buscar tu licencia Ninja pronto, el Hokage debe de estar esperando a que te presentes. Así que terminemos rápido con esta rica comida" dijo el anciano. "¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?"

"La ropa, extraña y-" Naruto no pudo terminar ya que fue silenciado por Krilin.

"si te refieres al material, si. Es bastante resistente, creo que podría resistir fácilmente el corte de una espada, seria perfecto para tu nueva carrera como Ninja. Cuídala, ya que no hay otra igual en el mundo, y solo una persona puede hacerla. Si te refieres al peso que posee, es para continuar tu entrenamiento. Como ya debes saber ahora que comenzaras a hacer misiones Ninja y un entrenamiento mas arduo como tal, no podré entrenarte a mi manera, así que de esa manera podrás entrenar mientras realices misiones y te entrenes como Ninja. No te los quites jamás a menos que estés en una situación de vida o muerte."

"Pero están muy pesadas" se quejo el muchacho ya sintiendo todo el peso sumado de toda su ropa, a pesar de que no la llevaba puesta.

"No te quejes, en total pesan exactamente lo mismo que tu caparazón de tortuga anterior: 40Kg, lo sientes mas pesado porque esta vez esta repartido por todo tu cuerpo, lo que hará trabajar otros músculos, no te preocupes, te adaptaras en muy poco tiempo"

Mientras continuaba explicando, Naruto terminaba de devorar su desayuno, al parecer el llamado que le hizo de hacerle una visita al Hokage llamo bastante su atención. Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, y extender su conversación un poco mas, Naruto se vistió con su nueva ropa y fue hacia la torre del Hokage.

--

Al igual que el día de ayer, Sarutobi estaba recibiendo uno por uno a los nuevos Genin graduados, pero hasta ahora no había llegado el que mas le preocupaba: Naruto Uzumaki. Su curiosidad por el muchacho era grande, pero más que nada estaba ansioso por ver lo que el muchacho podía hacer en el campo de batalla. Las habilidades de Krilin eran legendarias, a pesar de que no muchas personas lo habían visto en el ataque del Zorro, salvo muchas vidas gracias a su intervención. Y el que Naruto haya sido entrenado por él, le daba una enorme curiosidad.

Por supuesto que el Hokage no era tonto, era más que obvio que los maestros de la academia evaluaran mal a Naruto, salvo por Iruka. Lamentablemente aquel gran muchacho no estaba presente en todas las clases de Naruto, y era efectivamente en la clase de Taijutsu y educación física donde Iruka no supervisaba al muchacho. Ya que siempre era la única clase que siempre reprobaba, y de no ser por las demás, a Naruto jamás se le hubiera permitido graduarse de la academia.

Como si hubiera usado un **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** Naruto apareció entrando rápidamente por la puerta de la oficina, el Hokage no pudo evitar mostrarle una sincera sonrisa al verlo. Le sorprendió el ver el nuevo atuendo que mostraba el muchacho. Un tanto mas maduro que el anterior, pero sin quitarse de su estilo tan característico, como siempre resaltando su color favorito: El Naranja. Naruto se volteo para cerrar la puerta y el anciano se sorprendió al ver símbolo de la tortuga en su espalda. La intriga del resultado del entrenamiento bajo Krilin nuevamente salio a flote, el Hokage había estado durante varias de estas sesiones, pero por culpa de su agenda tan ocupada no tenia tiempo para ver todos los detalles de sus avances, tan solo tenia una vaga idea de lo que podía hacer.

"¡Naruto!" grito el Sarutobi alegre de verlo llegar."Te estaba esperando, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo, después de todo siempre quisiste ser un Ninja" Comento el Hokage preocupado por la situación del muchazo y ahora novato Ninja. "Supe que tu abuelo tuvo un asunto importante que hacer ayer, ¿Fuiste con el?"

"¡Si! Pero eso no es importante. ¡Quiero mi credencial de Ninja!" Exigió al Hokage, causando en este una breve risa. Esta actitud le calmaba bastante, fuera lo que fuera lo que paso ayer, no cambio la actitud de Naruto en lo mas mínimo. Inconcientemente ante esto el anciano se quedo inmóvil observando a Naruto. "¡¿Qué tanto estas esperando viejo!? ¡Quiero mi credencial! Dime lo que tengo que hacer de una ves" Al parecer la paciencia no era una virtud en el rubio.

"Bien, tranquilo. En la oficina de abajo ve a tomarte una foto, luego de eso vuelve aquí para terminar. No te preocupes, eso no tarda mas de unos minu-" El anciano no había podido terminar de hablar, ya que muchacho rubio ya se había marchado a toda velocidad del lugar. Este dio un suspiro resignado. Naruto siempre seria Naruto.

--

Naruto corría a gran velocidad bajando por las escaleras para llegar a la oficina nombrada por el Hokage, para su infortunio había una enorme fila de personas. Al parecer estos trámites iban a ser mas largos de lo esperado. De muy mala gana se formo, pero algo sucedo que no esperaba, la persona que estaba en frente a la línea de espera era nada menos y nada mas que su querida Sakura Haruno.

"¡Sakura!" grito el muchacho alegre al verla.

Esta al escuchar su nombre se volteo para ver quien era, pero su actitud a diferencia de Naruto no fue de agrado en absoluto. "Ah… hola Naruto" dijo forzosamente, mostrando solamente cortesía básica hacia el muchacho. "**Primero ayer pierdo a Sasuke y ahora me encuentro a Naruto. No es justo, ¡Shannaro!**" se quejo la pelirrosa ante tal barbaridad, aunque por otro lado podía continuar con su plan. Naruto ya había demostrado no ser un latoso 24/7. "¿Cómo estas?" preguntando, para iniciar una conversación lo mas convincentemente posible.

"Bien y tu, ¿Quieres ir a-?" Naruto no alcanzo a terminar su habitual primera pregunta, ya que Sakura le había golpeado su cabeza. "¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto el rubio mientras que se acariciaba el lugar dañado de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué continuas insistiendo? Ya sabes que voy a decir que no" cuestiono la pelirrosa ante la desagradable insistencia del rubio en su afán por invitarla a salir todos los días o por lo menos todas las veces que se encuentran.

"¿Por qué continuas insistiendo con Sasuke?"

Esta pregunta como respuesta fue suficiente como para hacer callar a la pelirrosa. No había manera que pudiera responder a aquello. "**¡Me atrapo!**" ¿Desde cuando Naruto podía ser tan inteligente, o por lo menos astuto. Para no quedar en ridículo ideo inmediatamente una respuesta para intentar contestar aquello. "Pues, porque quiero que me note, se que algún día se dará cuenta de que existo y vera lo grandiosa que puedo ser para él" dijo en un tono de ensueño, imaginando aquel glorioso día.

"Bien, ya respondiste por mi" agrego Naruto convincentemente.

"Entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué tienes que preguntármelo cada vez que me vez?" pregunto un tanto avergonzada por la respuesta del rubio.

"No te pregunto cada vez que te veo, tan solo una vez por día. Ahora que hables conmigo una vez por día, eso no lo controlo yo. Hace tiempo me prometí que haría aquello y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra. ¡Ese es mi camino Ninja!" grito Naruto con su decisión habitual. Aunque para Sakura este gesto siempre era molesto, ahora causo una extraña sensación en su interior, algo que no podría explicar, cosa que la hizo sentirse bastante nerviosa. Afortunadamente para ella, aquel momento fue cortado por el avance en la fila que había llegado hasta el frente. Era la próxima. Sin poder responder ante las palabras de Naruto continúo en su misión.

Naruto se le quedo observando, mientras esta avanzaba hacia la oficina, quien había notado el extraño comportamiento de la pelirrosa antes de irse. Pasaron unos minutos y la pelirrosa regreso dando el paso para Naruto. Este sin saberlo, cuando paso a su lado se volteo para ver como entraba a la oficina, y por primera vez se detuvo a verlo. No había notado que el rubio cambio su ropa anterior, era bastante extraño, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo usando la anterior, y se notaba que le gustaba. Ahora por alguna extraña razón, la nueva ropa le hacia parecer levemente mas maduro. "No esta mal" se dijo en voz baja, pero su interior continuo hablando. "**Pero no es nada comparado a Sasuke**" Habiendo convencido de aquello y con Naruto ya dentro de la oficina se fue para buscar su credencial.

Antes de llegara la oficina del Hokage, la pelirrosa se detuvo en seco. Algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta llego en su mente. "¿Acaso dije que Naruto no esta mal?" se dijo alarmada. Ese comentario de su parte comenzó a perseguirla por todas partes, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que había cambiado? Nuevamente, a pesar del inicio abrupto con el golpe a la cabeza del rubio, había logrado conversar civilizadamente con él sin llegar a los gritos. Fue breve, pero lo suficiente para notar que el rubio se podría tomar en cuenta. Después de todo era una persona que estaba dispuesta a llamar su atención. Alguien que la encontraba atractiva o bonita a sus ojos. ¿Qué tiene de latoso? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué lo rechaza constantemente? "**Porque no es Sasuke**"

Ante ese leve susto y descartándolo totalmente termino sus tramites y con su credencial en mano se fue a su casa, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, ya que mañana comenzaría con su vida como Ninja de Konoha. Sin duda que estaba nerviosa por este acontecimiento.

--

Naruto termino rápidamente con su foto, en un principio pensó en sacarse una foto con maquillaje para verse mas llamativo, pintura blanca y líneas rojas que llegaban a sus ojos para verse como todo un guerrero. Pero luego recordó algo importante. Ser Ninja seria algo peligroso, no un juego. Debía tomar esta situación maduramente, de la misma manera por la que dejo de hacer bromas. Sin duda que aquella conversación hace algún tiempo con su abuelo lo marco.

--

_Naruto había terminado con su labor de pintar completamente el rostro de los Hokages, y ni siquiera lo notaron hacerlo. Al parecer sus lecciones para ocultar su presencia había resultado a la perfección. Pero lamentablemente alguien tenía que notar aquel enorme trabajo, y fue la persona que menos quería. Su sensei, Iruka. _

"_¡¡NARUTO!!" Ante el grito de su Sensei de la academia Naruto salto de la impresión, era tiempo de comenzar con la siguiente parte del plan, utilizar todos los recursos para eludir la captura por el mayor tiempo posible, como lo había hecho los años anteriores. Claro que cada vez el tiempo en que tardaban en capturarlo era mayor, ya que el muchacho tenia una gran habilidad en ocultamiento, de hecho hasta los cazadores especiales AMBU tenían problemas en capturarlo. Pero como toda persona, tenia un punto débil, alguien de quien no podía ocultarse por mucho tiempo. Su abuelo._

_Rápidamente por los techos de las casas y edificios de Konoha, el rubio se movía siendo seguido por varios shinobi de la aldea. Todos por la terrible tarea de no perder de vista al muchacho, ya que si llegaban a perderlo, lamentablemente no lo podrían encontrar o hasta que él se rindiera o su propio abuelo pudiera buscarlo._

"_Bien, solo debo llegar al bosque y ya no tendré problemas" Lamentablemente si los hay, frente a el estaba parado su abuelo con una mirada tranquila en su cara. Krilin extrañamente tenía una costumbre de casi nunca enojarse, nunca supo a que se debía esto, salvo que se enojaba en situaciones en verdad peligrosas, como por ejemplo alguna situación de peligro a la que entrara el muchacho, esta no era una de ellas. _

"_Bien Naruto, hasta aquí llegan tus travesuras" comento el anciano en tono divertido._

_Naruto dio un suspiro de resignación. No había forma en que pudiera evadir a su abuelo cuanto lo tenía en frente. Krilin, dando una señal a los ninja que seguían estos se retiraron, dejando en claro que la situación ya estaba en control. Seguido de que ellos se marcharan, llego el profesor de Naruto con las intenciones de dar el castigo apropiado al muchacho._

"_Danos un segundo, tengo algo de que hablar con Naruto antes de que le des el castigo correspondiente" Bien, esto fue suficiente para alertar a Naruto, jamás el anciano pidió tiempo para hablar antes de un castigo, sin duda que esto era el peor temor del rubio. Con la petición en claro, Iruka se marcho dejando a ambos solos. "Naruto, estas creciendo"_

"_¿Eh?" Estas palabras en verdad aturdieron al niño._

"_Antes tan solo podías evadir a los ANBU tan solo por unos segundos, ahora ya eres totalmente un problema para ellos" Comento con un tono de orgullo, este humor alegre cambio rápidamente. "Pero debes saber que no te decía nada, porque pensé que era una buena manera probar y mejorar tu entrenamiento. Ahora ha pasado el tiempo y creo que ya es hora de que dejes de hacerlo" explico seriamente el anciano._

"_¿Por qué? Es muy divertido, además de esa menara todo mundo puede ver lo que hago, sabrán que soy un gran Ninja" dijo en tono de desafío el muchacho._

"_Naruto, debes saber que el verdadero respeto no se gana con bromas para que todos te señalen o se reían, esa es solo atención momentánea. Es verdad que llamas atención, pero debes ganarla bajo buenas acciones, por ejemplo una vez que seas Ninja. Al hacer tu trabajo y sobre salir lograras llegar a ser Hokage, también podrías hacerlo mejorando tus notas en la academia" _

"_Pero la academia es muy difícil, me llevaría mucho tiempo" se quejo nuevamente el muchacho._

"_Nadie dijo que el camino a ser Hokage seria fácil, es mucho trabajo duro" Estas palabras entraron en la mente de Naruto como un taladro. "Ahora, respecto a tu castigo…" continuo el abuelo._

--

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto, sin duda que el castigo fue intenso, pero como siempre dice aquel anciano. 'Lo que no te mata te fortalece'. "_Supongo que tomarme las cosas seriamente no me matara_" pensó aburridamente.

--

Ahora con su credencial Ninja oficializada tenia el resto del día libre. Una parte le dijo ir a entrenar con el abuelo, le vendría bien acostumbrarse a estos pesos mas rápidamente, y otra parte le dijo ir donde Sasuke, debía decirle las buenas noticias sobre su estado Gennin oficial. Luego de pasear por Konoha sin rumbo por un momento decidió hacer ambos, simplemente era cuestión de avisarle a Sasuke, sin saber que aquella decisión lo lamentaría bastante en el futuro.

--

Simplemente refunfuñaba, ayer no había tenido tiempo de entrenarse adecuadamente gracias al 'nuevo amigo' que Sasuke le presento, de seguro el Uchiha quería despegarse de aquel niño hiperactivo y que mejor objetivo que otro hiperactivo mas. Lo peor de todo es que ahora iba tarde a la asignación de equipos. "¡Iruka Sensei no puede castigarme el ultimo día!" grito convencido, aunque rápidamente a su mente apareció su rostro. "si… ¡Si es capaz!" se dijo acelerando el paso mucho mas.

Esta vez se fue por los árboles, solo hace un par de minutos había salido de casa y el bosque estaba lejos de terminar. De rama en rama salto a gran velocidad, aunque de un momento a otro recordó algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, tal magnitud fue que casi se cae de la rama. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Nube Voladora!" pasaron unos segundos e inmediatamente noto el sonido característico de aquella nube. Usando la rama como resorte dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para aterrizar justo sobre su nube. "_Creo que estoy dominando esto de andar en una nube_, ¡Rápido! ¡A la academia Ninja!"

La nube tomo curso alrededor del pueblo de Konoha, por suerte la gente estaba demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos como para ponerle atención a aquella nube, aunque no faltaron los niños o personas que observaban tal cosa. En tan solo un par de minutos llego a la academia, su tiempo había sido exacto. "¡Gracias por el aventón!" bajándose, cayo sobre el techo de la academia, usando la puerta presente bajo las escaleras. Al entrar al salón noto como todos lo miraban raro, a excepción de Sakura, ella estaba en el banco de enfrente hacia la ventana, hacia la ventana. Naruto ocupo el tercer asiento del mismo banco, dejando el de en medio vacío. La pelirrosa noto esto, nuevamente le daba la posibilidad de sentarse junto a Sasuke.

"Buenos días, Naruto" saludo cortésmente.

"¡Buenos días! ¡¿Querías salir conmi-?!" Fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Sakura.

"Naruto…" dijo con mirada acecina.

"Bien, bien, parare. Solo lo hice porque hoy es el ultimo día, no se si volveré a verte tan seguido como antes" dijo el hiperactivo, dando a entender que ya pararía sus intenciones, o por lo menos las diarias.

La breve conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de uno de los otros Gennin, un muchacho de pelo alborotado pero con una capucha bastante gruesa. Entre el cierre de su chaqueta traía a un pequeño perro. "¿eh? Que haces aquí, pensé que habías reprobado." Dijo notablemente sorprendido.

"Pues pensaste mal" dijo un tanto molesto. Detestaba que lo catalogaran como perdedor. El silencio volvió a sala, ya que el Uchiha tomo su asiento habitual al lado de Naruto, Sakura esta extasiada, nuevamente su querido, no reciproco, hombre se sentaba junto a ella.

"Bien, me había parecido ver un punto naranja. ¿Es que no podías cambiarte la ropa por algo menos fosforescente? A algunas personas ya tienen suficiente con la luz de sol, ¿Sabes?" se burlo Sasuke de la nueva vestimenta.

"Pasaste toda la noche pensando en esa broma o estuviste ocupado tiñendo tu ropa negra o azul marino" respondió Naruto.

"Eso lo tenias anotado en tu mano, ¿Verdad?"

Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar, no por tener a quien le gustaba alado. Si no por el hecho de que comenzaran su discusión habitual. ¿Es que aquella discusión era mas importante que notarla a ella? ¿Tan importante era discutir con Naruto? O… no…. No podía ser, acaso Sasuke estaba interesado en… ¿Naruto? "**¡Arg! ¡Voy a matar a ese pequeño renacuajo! ¡Shannaro!**" pero rápidamente se tranquilizo un poco. "_no es culpa de Naruto, a Naruto le gusto yo… ¡arg! Que feo se oye eso. Pero significa que tan solo debo hacer cambiar de opinión a Sasuke. _**¡De ninguna manera voy a perder en contra de un hombre!**"

Entre tantos pensamientos que llevaba la pelirroja, los dos muchachos que estaban sentados sintieron un escalofrío masivo, como si algo horrible hubiera pasado y rápidamente miraron a la pelirrosa, para verla haciendo varias expresiones raras. "¿Se encuentra bien Sakura?" pregunto Sasuke a Naruto. "Esta actuando raro, mas de lo usual"

"Mmm… tienes razón" dijo notando las mismas expresiones de la muchacha. Antes de que pudieran preguntarle Iruka llego al salón, sacando a la pelirrosa de sus asquerosos pensamientos.

"Bien chicos, llego la hora de comenzar con la asignación de equipos. Les pido que una vez hayan terminado, esperen a que los Jounin instructores que se les serán asignados" Haciendo una breve pausa Iruka saco un papel, donde se mostraban los equipos decididos por el Hokage. "Equipo 1…" Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban atentos al nombramiento de cada uno, ya que en cualquier momento los llamarían, el número de alumnos sin asignar disminuía. "Equipo 7: Uchiha Sasuke…" El muchacho nombrado observo atento ante la mención de su nombre, al mismo tiempo varias de las muchachas de salón rezaban por quedar en su equipo. "Haruno Sakura…" Todo el salón pudo escuchar el golpe que dio la cabeza de Sasuke al impactar contra el banco ante tal noticia.

"**¡El poder de amor lo puede todo! ¡Shannaro!**" pensaba triunfalmente la pelirrosa.

"_¡Que no sea Ino! ¡Que no sea Ino! ¡Que no sea Ino!_" repetía en forma de cántico Sasuke.

"y Uzumaki Naruto" termino con una sonrisa Iruka al haber leído el nombre de su alumno favorito sin decirlo obviamente. Las reacciones fueron inmediatas; se escucho un gemido tanto de parte de Ino, como de Sakura, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke hacían chocar sus puños en sal de aprobación, aunque este último se veía mas liberado por el hecho de no tener que soportar a otra chica fan.

"Y el siguiente equipo es…."

--

Sasuke estaba fastidiado.

Sakura estaba soñolienta

Naruto estaba girando un bastón.

Pero en general el trío estaba solitario en el salón, por el simple hecho que su supuesto instructor Jounin no se presentaba. Sakura dio un suspiro, mientras que Sasuke intento matar el aburrimiento con su curiosidad. "Naruto, ¿Por qué giras ese bastón? Llevas mas de una hora haciéndolo" pregunto en tono claro de aburrimiento, aunque también gano la atención de Sakura

"Porque espero a que pase algo" comento aun enfocado en el bastón mientras lo giraba entre sus dedos a gran velocidad.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto esta vez Sakura.

"Pues, que crezca" respondió típicamente el muchacho rubio. Aunque tanto Sakura como Sasuke levantaran una ceja en la extrañeza de la respuesta, por unos momentos vieron el bastón girar, aunque rápidamente se cansaron buscando otro objetivo. Nuevamente Sasuke hablo. "¿Tenias que dejar un borrador en la puerta? El es un Jounin, jamás caerá en un truco tan barato" Esta vez sin embargo Naruto estaba demasiado enfocado en el bastón como para responder algo al respecto, por lo que el Uchiha solo dio un suspiro en resignación, era raro que Naruto no hablara.

La atención de ambos jóvenes no ocupados por un bastón fue llamada por el sonido de la puerta que se corre, al verla notaron como su supuesto instructor fue golpeado por el borrador. "Mi primera impresión de ustedes es… son una bola de idiotas" Ante tal frase de su instructor tanto Sasuke y Sakura miraron feo a Naruto, quien seguía ya había dejado de hacer girar su bastón, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

--

"Bien, quisiera saber quienes son, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, aficiones y sus sueños para el futuro" dijo el hombre de pelo plateado.

El trío de jóvenes lo miro un tanto dudoso de las intenciones del instructor. "¿Por qué no lo hace usted primero? De esa manera sabremos que hacer" sugirió Sakura al hombre en frente de ellos.

"Bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas me gustan son… no tengo ganas de decirles eso… las cosas que no me gustan son…. Tampoco tengo ganas de decirles… mis aficiones son… tengo muchas…. Y mis sueños para el futuro son… nunca lo había pensado" Ante esto los tres Gennin miraron a su instructor perplejos.

"Pero no nos dijo nada, solo su nombre" reclamaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

"Bien, ya les dije, ahora les toca. Que tal tu… el rubio" señalo Kakashi a Naruto.

"Bueno, soy Naruto Uzumaki: me gusta entrenar, entrenar con mi abuelo, el ramen, ir a comer ramen con mi abuelo e Iruka-sensei, mis amigos, no me gustan los que hablan mal de mi, mis aficiones son entrenar y el ramen; y mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage, ¡Mucho mejor que el cuarto! Y por supuesto ser el guerrero mas fuerte, mucho mas que mi abuelo, ¡Algún día mas fuerte que Son Goku!" exclamo orgulloso, aunque ante la ultima frase nadie la entendió.

"_¿Son Goku? ¿Quién es ese?_" pensó Kakashi un tanto dudoso.

"Yo soy Sakura Haruno lo que me gusta o quien me gusta es…" en aquel instante observo de reojo a Sasuke. "mis aficiones son… o es…" nuevamente y tímidamente miro a Sasuke de reojo. "Lo que no me gusta… ¡Ino!" grito furiosa pensando en que se llevaba a Sasuke. "Y mi sueño es…" Esta vez comenzó a chillar, mientas a Sasuke le daban es calofríos y Kakashi mostraba una mirada de decepción.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me agradan muchas cosas, me desagradan muchas, y mi sueño, mi aspiración es reconstruir mi clan y evitar que vuelva a suceder lo mismo, y si en el proceso mato a cierta persona… mejor aun" dijo en un ambiente serio.

"Bien, puedo notar que cada uno tiene una forma de pensar muy única y propia, ahora al asunto. Mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión" explico el instructor.

"¿Y en que consiste?" pregunto Naruto.

"En un ejercicio de supervivencia" respondió fríamente.

"¿Supervivencia? Pero hicimos muchos en la academia, pensé que ahora nos tocarían misiones reales" cuestiono Sakura las decisiones de su sensei, aunque le parecía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

"La verdad es que es su forma de aprobar. En realidad la prueba en la academia era una forma de saber si estaban aptos para ser asignado en equipos. Los que no pasan esta prueba son regresados a la academia… solo 3 de los doce equipos aprueban" Esa explicación dejo helados a todos, sin duda que esto acababa de comenzar.

--

Al día siguiente Sasuke y Sakura, quienes venían de direcciones opuestas al campo de entrenamiento notaron que el tercer miembro de su equipo ya estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados sin moverse. "Naruto" dijo Sasuke.

"Costara que te oiga" agrego Sakura.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto en su tono severo.

"Esta meditando, hizo lo mismo el día del examen. Al parecer su abuelo le dijo que hiciera eso para enfocar su concentración" explico Sakura. Luego de haber intercambiado aquellas palabras el trío espero que apareciera su Sensei. Lamentablemente para ellos, Kakashi no se revelo hasta un par de horas mas adelante. Naruto se levanto leves segundos antes que llegara Kakashi.

"¡Llega tarde!" gritaron Naruto y Sakura notablemente molestos por el retraso de su sensei.

"lo siento, es que me tope con un gato negro y tuve que dar la vuelta por el camino largo" se escuso ridículamente el supuesto Jounin. El trío Ninja lo miro bastante feo, incluido Sasuke. "Bien, comencemos. El ejercicio consiste en quitarme este par de campanillas" explico tranquilamente, pero el grito de Naruto casi lo deja sordo.

"¡¡¡Usted también!!! Ya tengo suficiente con el abuelo, como para hacerlo aquí también" se lamentaba Naruto, cosa que el Jounin miro con gran extrañeza. No esperaba que el hubiera tenido un ejercicio similar antes.

"_No subestimes a Naruto, Kakashi"_

Las palabras del Hokage impactaron contra su mente. ¿En verdad tenia que tomar a Naruto tan en serio? Hasta ahora no veía nada anormal en su comportamiento. Dejando ese tema de lado y las palabras recientes de Naruto continuo. "Quien no consiga una de estas campanillas regresara a la academia" El grito del trío de Gennin no se hizo esperar.

"Espere, hay solo dos campanillas" dijo Sakura.

"Así es y quien no lo logre no recibirá almuerzo y será atado a aquel poste" señalo Kakashi al trío de postes que estaba a un costado. "Así que si, uno de ustedes reprobara forzosamente"

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se miraron fijamente, al parecer alguien iba a regresar. Naruto tenia un problema, una parte de el quería que Sasuke y Sakura ganaran la campanilla, pero la otra quería demostrar de lo que estaba hecho.

Sakura miraba a ambos, esto estaba difícil, ella sabía que no tenia mucha habilidad. Ella quería que ganara Sasuke, y lo mejor es que si ganaba ella, podría quedarse a solas con él, sin ningún Naruto molestándolos. Otra cosa que tenia a favor es que Sasuke se había graduado como el novato del año, mientras que Naruto era el ultimo de la clase. "_Puedo vencerlo_" pensó decidida. "**Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Shannaro!**"

"Si quieren ganarme, tienen que venir a mi con la intención de matar" esta advertencia los asusto mucho mas. "Muy bien… comiencen" fue la señal casi inadvertida de Kakashi, ya que el trío estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos como para estar alerta. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se ocultaron en los alrededores. "_Bien… al parecer ellos se ocultan muy bien_" Pensó Kakashi, con algo de satisfacción. Lamentablemente todo esto paro cuando noto a Naruto en el mismo lugar sin moverse y con una sonrisa. "_pero al parecer no todos lo captaron_… ¿Qué haces Naruto?" pregunto luego de finalizar con su pensamiento.

"Quiero una pelea, uno a uno" dijo señalándolo con mucha confianza.

"Bien, si tanto lo deseas, adelante. Será tu primera lección: Habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, Taijutsu." dijo Kakashi manteniendo ese tono tranquilo. La sorpresa no tardo en llegar, Naruto se puso en postura. Kakashi no se podía mover, el estilo que mostraba no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto, ni si quiera en la aldea o con su Sharingan. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas, la derecha mirando hacia delante, mientras que la izquierda estaba hacia un lado. Sus manos igual, la derecha hacia el frente describiendo una garra semiabierta, la izquierda cerrada en un puño y retraída por el brazo hacia atrás.

"¡Aquí voy!" Con esta advertencia Naruto corrió hacia Kakashi.

Su velocidad, casi lo aturde. "_Un mero Gennin, no debería tener esa clase de velocidad_" Naruto le lanzo una patada con el pie derecho, que Kakashi fácilmente esquivo agachándose, para continuarlo, esta vez Naruto puso sus manos en tierra para despegar el segundo pie del suelo y lanzar una segunda patada, ahora Kakashi salto, rápidamente el rubio flexionó sus brazos y los uso para saltar de cabeza. Dando una vuelta en el aire siguió a Jounin y darle una serie de golpes en el aire, que Kakashi bloqueo nuevamente. "_Este nivel, ningún novato lo ha mostrado jamás,¿ acaso a esto se refería el Hokage?_"

Ambos aterrizaron a la vez y Naruto siguió con su consecución de golpes, para terminar con una patada. A sorpresa de Naruto Kakashi desapareció. "_Es muy veloz_" pensó admirado. A su sorpresa estaba atrás a una distancia razonable. "Vaya, eres igual a mi abuelo, jamás logre acertarle un golpe" comento halagando a Jounin. "Pero eso solo hace que me esfuerce más. ¡Ahora iré en serio!" grito el muchacho mientras sacaba el báculo de su funda en su espalda.

"Bojutsu, estilo de lucha con bastón, bastante raro" dijo Kakashi un tanto sorprendido, pero en si el arma no tenia mucha longitud, así que su alcance seria bastante corto. Si tan solo supiera cuanto se equivocaba, pero dentro de poco se daría cuenta de su error. Naruto movió el bastón en un semicírculo, pero lo que nadie de los presentes esperaba, refiriéndose a Kakashi, y a Sakura y Sasuke quienes se ocultaban entre los arbustos observando es que este bastón creció varias veces su longitud.

Ante tal sorpresa Kakashi se vio obligado a saltar. Rápidamente el bastón se volvió a encoger, Naruto lo apoyo en el suelo, haciéndolo crecer nuevamente, llegando a la gran altura en donde se encontraba Kakashi. "**¡Gu!**" Naruto anuncio dándole un Golpe hacia Kakashi, esta vez acertándolo. "**¡Choki!**" Ahora el objetivo de Naruto fueron los ojos, para terminar con un ataque de palma. "**¡Pa!**"

Todos los Gennin observaban atónitos la escena, en verdad Naruto le logro pegar a Kakashi.

"_¿En que momento Naruto se puso tan bueno?_" se pregunto aturdido Sasuke, nunca supo que Naruto podía hacer todo eso.

"_No… no puede ser_" pensaba Sakura, quien había perdido toda esperanza de quedar en el equipo con Sasuke.

"_¡Lo logre! Le pegue a un Jounin_" Pensó victorioso Naruto al terminar el ultimo golpe del **Janken**, lamentablemente esa sonrisa se fue tan rápida como llego, en un soplo de humo, el lugar de Kakashi estaba un tronco. "¡Una sustitución!" grito sorprendido.

"Así es" respondió el Ninja a su espalda. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Kakashi le dio un golpe en la cabeza enviándolo contra el río que pasaba muy cerca de donde combatían. Kakashi aterrizo suavemente. "Eres bastante bueno, Naruto, estuviste muy cerca de golpearme. Al parecer los rumores eran verdad, derrotaste a Mizuki" Naruto rápidamente salio a flote.

"Si, pero no fue con esa técnica que lo derrote" comento Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras salía del agua, sacudiéndosela un poco.

"¿Y con que fue?" pregunto Kakashi un tanto dudoso.

"Ya veras" respondió volviéndose a poner en guardia con su bastón. Nuevamente fue a atacarlo a toda velocidad, Kakashi se preparo para bloquear el golpe del bastón con su brazo, pero el golpe nunca llego ya que el bastón lo atravesó, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. Kakashi abrió los ojos y rápidamente salto, ya que a su espalda estaba Naruto quien casi tocaba las campanillas.

"¿Un **Bushin** ilusorio? Pero en el expediente, pero en el expediente salía que jamás habías podido realizar uno correctamente." De hecho ahora que lo pensaba, hubo dos detalles importantes: Primero y el mas importante, no hubo gestos de manos, ya que llevaba el bastón y segundo, justo antes de que lo atravesara, la ilusión se hizo muy borrosa. "¿En que momento lo hiciste?" pregunto sorprendido.

"No era un **Bushin**" negó Naruto. "¡Nosotros si!" se escucho varias voces a coro. Kakashi se sorprendió al ver que del agua saltaban varios clones de sombra. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar fue sostenido desde la espalda por el Naruto original. Para luego ser sumados todos los demás a la captura.

"Esos clones no son ilusorios…" murmuró Sakura estupefacta. Mientras que Sasuke se mantenía en silencio.

"¿Qué le pare eso?" dijo Naruto triunfante. "¿Me entregara el cascabel?" pregunto.

"Sin duda que eres un manojo de sorpresas, Naruto" Nuevamente en un soplo de humo Kakashi desapareció, pero esta vez había otro Naruto en su lugar.

"¿Qué? ¡Te transformaste en mí! ¡Eso no te funcionara!" grito el Naruto origina, mientras lo soltaba en su espalda, para luego dar un brinco en el aire, alejándose de todos sus clones. "**¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" grito mientras hacia los gestos de manos, esta vez seis clones se agregaron a los presentes. "Veamos que te parece esto" los seis clones se iluminaron, para luego estallar, disipando a todos los clones.

"¿Hasta puedes autodestruir tus clones? Sorprendente" comento Kakashi quien estaba también en el aire, justo a tras de Naruto, mas bien agachado tras la parte baja de Naruto. "**¡Técnica secreta de la hoja!: ¡Mil años de muerte!**" diciendo esto Kakashi inserto un par de dedos de cada mano en la parte trasera de Naruto.

"¡¡Ahh!!" se escucho el grito del muchacho para salir disparado hacia delante, aun estando en el aire.

El rubio no pudo reaccionar por el dolor, por lo que cayo al suelo ante tal dolor en su parte trasera.

"_Ese Jounin esta solo jugando con Naruto, a pesar de que él esta dando todo. ¿Cómo podremos quitarle si quiera un solo cascabel?_" se pregunto Sasuke impactado ante tales resultados, nunca espero que su mejor amigo fuera tan bueno.

"Debo admitir Naruto que lo has hecho bien, muy bien para solo ser un Gennin, pero aun no estas ni siquiera cerca de quitarme un cascabel" dijo Kakashi demostrando su gran nivel. Naruto se retorció por unos segundos antes de poder levantarse otra vez. "Ríndete e inténtalo como un Ninja normal, o regresa a la academia, es inútil que continúes"

"¡No! ¡Yo no soy un Ninja normal! ¡Y menos aun me rendiré tan fácil! ¡Aun me queda una carta mas!" grito seguro de su victoria.

"¿Y cual seria?" pregunto curioso. Puede ser que era un mero Gennin, pero ante Kakashi el muchacho se había ganado su respeto. "No insistas, será siempre el mismo resultado"

"Nunca se sabe hasta que lo intentes" diciendo esto Naruto puso sus manos a la altura de su cara. Los dedos en una extraña postura y bastante separados entre si, con sus palmas mirando a su cara. La separación entre los dedos dejaba ver los ojos de Naruto. "¡Preparare! **¡Taiyoken!**"

Una poderosa luz inundo todo el bosque, siendo el epicentro el propio Naruto.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Notas del Autor:

Nuevo capitulo, por fin. se que lo estaban esperando. No dare descripcion de tecnicas ya que todas han aparecido antes salvo por una que la pondre acontinuacion.

Taiyoken: (Puño Solar) La tecnica consiste en un poderoso resplandor para segar al enemigo. Segun las palabras del propio Krilin luego del escape del Cell en su primer encuentro con Kamipiccolosama (recien fusionado) "El Taioken no es una tecnica muy dificil de controlar. Hasta Yamcha o el mismo Chaos podrian hacerla"

No tengo muchos comentarios que hacer, salvo que estoy haciendo otro crossover de Naruto/Dragon ball, pero este esta situado en la seccion de dragon ball Z, se llama "El zorro y el mono" tambien pueden buscarla en mi perfil. Actualmente estoy actualizando todas las historias que pueda, jejeje.

Saludos!! y dejen reviews!!


	6. Nota Importante 250411

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

**Sé que no he actualizado desde hace mucho. Tengo una disculpa masiva que hacer ya que este fanfic está publicado en un par de foros, además de esta sección en FF. La razón es que cometí ciertos errores de mi parte que no sabía cómo corregir. Me culpo por no estar bien informado al respecto. Como consecuencia tuve que replantearme toda la historia y tengo varios choques de pensamientos. En especial el gran drama llamado "Sasuke Uchiha".**

**Sasuke tiene una historia muy importante y fundamental en la historia. Continuamente me cuestiono en qué lado debo dejarlo, el vengador cruel o un héroe de redención a su clan. Básicamente es el rival de Naruto. Una parte de mí no quiere que sea el malo, ya que toda la historia de Naruto se centra en aquel acontecimiento. También estoy dudoso respecto a las habilidades de Naruto. No quiero convertirlo en un dios shinobi súper saiyajin 4 fusión gogeta. Hasta ahora lo que tengo es crear un Naruto a base de Taijutsu (Estilo Kame Sennin/manipulación Ki), recientemente pensado Fuuinjitsu (Jutsu de Sello) siguiendo la tradición de su Minato, Jiraiya y del Clan Uzumaki; agregando el Chakra Fuuton (al inicio)/Suiton (Post Time Skip de 3 años). Todo ese cambio será lento, llegando a perfeccionarlo hacia final del fanfic, partiendo por la base Kame Sennin. Aun será el cabeza hueca de siempre.**

**Tantas dudas tengo. ¿Debería ser entrenado por Kakashi y miembro del equipo 7? ¿Sería mejor Asuma? ¿Tal vez inmediatamente por Jiraiya? ¿Hago a Sasuke su mejor amigo de inmediato? ¿Hago a Sasuke un antisocial completo pedante y egocéntrico con total odio por Naruto? ¿Comienzo con la relación de Sakura-Naruto desde temprana edad? ¿Tal vez lo hago con un mini harem Naruto/Sakura/Ino comenzando con una amistad entre los tres? ¿O tal vez Naruto/Sakura/Karin? ¿O Naruto/Sakura/Tenten? ¿O peor aún Naruto/Sakura/Ino/Karin? Espero opiniones (¡y no! ¡Hinata no va a estar! ¡Entiéndanlo!)**

**La pareja seguirá siendo Naruto/Sakura, eso es fundamental, y a pesar de poder agregar a otras esa será la base. Recientemente he sido tentado a otra perspectiva. No, Hinata no; raramente no puedo verla como posible pareja para Naruto. ¿Por qué? Porque terminaría muerto. Entre tartamudeos Naruto de 12 años estaría enfrentándose a Pein, en cambio Sakura lo habría dejado en coma de un solo golpe. He leído muchos otros: Naruto-Ino (Muy cercano a Sakura), Naru-Tenten (Lógica antes que golpe), Naruto-Temari (Salvo a su hermano), Naruto-Anko (si, lo sé, raro, pero tiene pasados trágicos, desde una perspectiva psicológica no sería tan raro salvo por la diferencia de edad), incluso Naruto-Kurenai. Pero la que más me llamo la atención fue Naruto-Karin. Se lo que muchos piensan: ¡Ella ama a Sasuke! El asunto es lo que sucede cuando Karin es tomada por el equipo 7 luego de que Sasuke la traicionara. Me dejo muy marcado la impresión del Chakra de Naruto en ella. Por la capacidad de detección de Chakra que posee, esto hace una impresión muy importante sobre el alma de la persona en ella. Pero no, no cambiare de apareamiento: ¡NaruSaku siempre!**

**Así que actualmente la historia se encuentra en una reestructuración masiva al punto de resetearla desde el punto cero. Desde la perspectiva de Dragon Ball no cambiara. El guerrero restante seguirá siendo Krilin, pero creara una participación más activa en el pasado, incluyendo ciertos acontecimientos ante la muerte su maestro. No debo decir más, puesto que matare toda la trama antes de tiempo. Tanto será el cambio que también lo posteare como un nuevo fanfic.**

"**Legado" será su nombre oficial de la versión definitiva y será publicado apenas tenga tiempo. El problema es que tengo mucho que estudiar y muchas ideas. Me frustra no poder publicar todas las ideas que tengo. El tiempo no me da para tanto.**

**Muchas gracias por su comprensión.**

**¡Hasta que nos leamos en "Legado"!**

**¡No dejen de leer "El Zorro y el Mono" y "Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite"!**

**NOTA FINAL 25/04/2011**

**¡Ya esta en curso Legado! y llegue a una decisión. ¡Sera NaruSaku! Solo, único y grande, no harem, no otras parejas. Recibí un ultimo Review que me hizo recordar mucho mis inicios. y planeo tanto iniciar como terminar este fanfic con la base de mi idea original "NaruSaku" en estado puro. Lo lamento naruhinafans, naruharemfans y otrosfans... es mi decision final. Tardara tiempo antes de formarlos como pareja, ya que desarrollare un poco mas el pasado de Krilin y su intervencion durante la historia de Konoha.**

**Dare un breve insentivo en forma de Spoiler. **

**Noche del ataque del Kyubi**

**Krilin**

**Minato**

**Madara**

**suficiente... con eso les dejare pensar.**

**Muchas gracias a mis lectores de antaño (si es que siguen leyendo) y los que vienen llegando (espero que no se aburran). Ahora este fanfic sera mostrado como incompleto-hiatus y posteriormente eliminado. Asi que todos pasen por favor a la sala de "Legado", esta junto a la actualizacion de este, un poquito mas arriba en mi cuenta, (ya saben, donde dice "Shadow The Knight of Chaos" hagan click)**

**Una advertencia final. El nuevo prologo estara divido en partes, supliendo que cada parte del prologo es una era nueva, hay una diferencia de varios años en cada parte del prologo. no estoy seguro de a cuantas partes llegue, pero terminara con el nacimiento de Naruto. De alli comenzaran los capitulos. Unos pueden ser mas cortos que otros, ya que influye muchos los acontecimientos a tratar. Sera bastante diferente del anterior version.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
